Las 2 Bandas de un Espejo
by InuFaiya
Summary: Anterior de M.C ¿Que sucedio a Kowalski con Doris? ¿Como fue la famosa mision en Hokkaido con Firen? El princio de una historia con dos partes. ¿Os lo vais a perder?
1. El comienzo C1

CAPITULO 1

Un ping ino salto para esquivar la llave que le hab a lanzado un pelicano, que aprovecho el impulso del salto para girar sobre si misma y golpearle con una contundente patada tirandolo del muro donde en ese momento.

El ave marina no voladora se asomo para ver a su contrincante incorpor ndose del suelo, pero se quedo sentado y levanto la mirada para observarla.

_ Firen, me rindo_ grito el pelicano levantando las alas a modo de rendici n a la hembra que cruzo las aletas.  
>_ Como siempre_ dijo Firen saltando para quedar delante del ave voladora_ aunque esta vez has estado cerca.<br>_ Aun y as , es imposible pillarte desprevenida_ dijo el pelicano haciendo que Firen sonriera_ se nota que eres la mejor de toda la organizaci n.  
>_ Anda Iv n no exageres, aun ah mejores que yo_ dijo Firen con una suave sonrisa mientras que el pelicano por fin se levantaba del suelo.<br>_ Tan sencilla como siempre, Firen_ dijo una voz femenina desde detr s de ellos.

Firen e Iv n se giraron para ver a tres ping inos, aunque 2 de ellos eran unos polluelos que estaban mirando a la pareja de aves que hacia un momento hab an estado entrenando.

_ Chicos que hac is aqu ? Pensaba que aun estar ais durmiendo?_ dijo Iv n al verlos.  
>_ Pero los ni os al ver salir a Firen, quisieron ir a ver el entrenamiento_ dijo la ping ina a los esp as.<br>_ Y ha estado genial y mas cuando Iv n ha hecho esa llave_ dijo uno de los polluelos emocionado mientras levantaba las aletas intentando imitar lo que hab a hecho Iv n.  
>_ Y no te olvides como lo ha evitado y ha contraatacado Firen_ dijo el otro polluelo emocionado al otro.<p>

Firen sonr o divertida ante la emoci n desoldada de ambos polluelos solo por verlos entrenar.

_ Firen nos podr as ense ar algunas de tus t cnicas.  
>_ Lo siento pero sois muy peque os para usar t cnicas tan peligrosas_ dijo Firen a los polluelos que gimieron al o rlo.<br>_ Y algo sencillo?  
>_ Anton, Mandy dejad a Firen tranquila que pr cticamente acaba de llegar_ dijo la ping ina a los polluelos y miro a Firen_ por cierto Cuanto tiempo estar s aqu ?<br>_ No lo se Marta puede que este d as como horas, ya sabes que con nuestro trabajo no tenemos horario_ le contesto Firen a la pregunta de una manera sencilla y con la verdad. No sab a cuando el deber le llamar a de nuevo.  
>_ A m s ltimamente la organizaci n ha estado muy activa.<br>_ La organizaci n Ha pasado algo?_ pregunto Marta preocupada a ambos.  
>_ Tranquila Marta, solo debe de ser un hecho puntual por la reuni n_ dijo Iv n a la ping ina para tranquilizarla.<br>_ Est is seguros?  
>_ Todos los a os pasa lo mismo as que no es ning n probrema.<br>_ Entonces me dejas mas tranquila_ dijo Marta antes de llamar a sus dos polluelos que estaban imitando a Firen e Iv n_ Vamos ni os volvamos al habitad.

Los polluelos se miraron mutuamente antes de mirar de una manera tierna, la misma manera que hacia con los visitantes, a su madre.

_ Mama yo quer a saber mas cosas de la misiones de Firen...  
>_... y con toda la bandada no podemos hablar con ella de eso.<br>_ Ni os, Firen necesita descansar y desconectar del trabajo el poco tiempo que este aqu , adem s ya sab is que nadie debe saber sin su consentimiento que ella y Iv n son esp as de la organizaci n_ le dijo Marta a sus polluelos que gimieron en el apto al darse cuenta que su madre no iba a cambiar de opini n y miro a la hembra_ No vuelvas tarde.  
>_ Tranquila Marta no tardare en volver.<p>

Firen e Iv n vieron como la familia de ping inos volv an a su habita, mientras que Firen sonre a divertida. Esos polluelos eran un pozo de alegr a desbordada y eran uno de los atracciones de los visitantes para su habitad.

_ Son unos bichos_ dijo el pelicano en un tono divertido_ alguna vez has pensado en tener polluelos?

Firen miro a Iv n extra ada y pregunt ndose si hab a perdido los pocos tornillos que tenia en el ultimo entrenamiento.

_ No me mires as , que no te he dicho nada raro.  
>_ Raro no pero sabes perfectamente que sin contar que no tengo prisa, no voy a tener mis hijos con el primer macho que se presente_ dijo Firen al pelicano de una manera seria.<br>_ As que lo has pensado.  
>_ Claro, es normal pensar eso pero yo escoger al macho en la cual Serra mi pareja y el padre de mis hijos y Serra un macho nico, inteligente y que me comprenda y entienda.<br>_ Pues vas apa ada. Te vas a quedar soltera_ dijo Iv n divertido a la hembra que lo miro de reojo.  
>_ Es una elecci n m a Iv n. Adem s son paciente y no puedo comprometerme con el primero que pase _ dijo Firen antes de sonre r_ adem s tu tambi n cojeas con el mismo pie que yo.<br>_ Tocado y hundido_ dijo Iv n mientras hacia un gesto como si le hubiera clavado una flecha, mientras que Firen se re a_ por cierto hablando de machos sabes algo de el?  
>_ De quien?<br>_ De Skipper, de quien si no_ dijo Iv n sacando una sonrisa a Firen.  
>_ Aun no se nada, pero no creo que tarde en recibir una respuesta por su parte_ dijo Firen tranquilamente mientras se dirig an a sus habitad.<br>_ Interesante_ dijo Iv n en un tono divertido y sin ocultar las segundas intenciones que en ese momento tenia esa palabra.  
>_ Sabes perfectamente que Skipper y yo solo somos buenos amigos y sin contar que somos miembros del mismo comando... _ comenz a decir Firen mientras pon a sus aletas en la espalda y sonre a_ adem s el no es mi tipo, as que Iv n deja de imaginarte cosas.<p>

Iv n se r o del ultimo comentario de la ping ina mientras se separaban para ir cada uno a su habitad a la espera de visitantes.

(New York)

Skipper estornudo en su escondite para conseguir el pescado que transportaba el cami n y que proven a de Espa a, mas concretamente de Barcelona, aunque eso solo sabia el y su segundo al mando, y que en el interior de una de las cajas estar a los ltimos informes secretos que le enviaba cada 2 o 3 meses la miembro oculta del comando.

_ Estas bien, Skipper?_ pregunto Private a su l der.  
>_ Claro, estoy hecho un roble_ le respondi Skipper al joven ping ino.<br>_ Skipper, tenemos el cami n en posici n_ dijo Kowalski a Skipper mientras vigilaba los movimientos del transporte gracias a los prism ticos.  
>_ Entonces pong monos en marcha_ dijo Skipper mandando empezar con el trabajo, mientras que los otros 3 asistieron.<p>

Rico saco el garfio de su interior y lo disparo para que el cable quedara encima del cami n de reparto.

Se deslizaron por el cable hasta quedar encima del cami n y Skipper los dio las instrucciones r pidamente para hacerse cargo del cami n y poder buscar los informes tranquilamente, o por lo menos lo mas tranquilamente que ellos pudieran estar, Private y Kowalski fueron contra el conductor para reducirlo y dejarlo inconsciente de paso, mientras que Rico forzaba la cerradura con un soplete.

_ Wa_ llamo Rico a los dem s ping inos que se dirigieron r pidamente, y tras haber aparcado el cami n, a donde estaba el ping ino psic pata.  
>_ Genial, buen trabajo Rico_ dijo Skipper al experto en armas que subi la persiana para que pudieran ver el interior.<br>_ Bien, solo nos queda encontrar eso_ dijo Skipper al experto en armas que subi la persiana para que pudieran ver el interior.  
>_ Bien, solo nos queda encontrar eso_ dijo Kowalski entrando al cami n y examinar las cajas_ sabes en que caja lo ha mandado Skipper?<br>_ Ni idea, sabes que siempre cambia de caja por seguridad, al igual que siempre cifra los mensajes_ dijo Skipper entrando al cami n y se acerco a su teniente que hizo una leve sonrisa.  
>_ Menos mal que puedo descifrarlos con facilidad, aunque tengo que reconocer que la informaci n que nos manda es muy til_ dijo Kowalski de una manera seria y orgullosa de saber como descifrar la informaci n de ella.<br>_ Menos lobos Kowalski, que la primera vez que lo recibimos un poco mas y te vuelves loco para descifrar la primera hoja_ dijo Skipper divertido a Kowalski, quien se cruzo las aletas indignado, mientras que los dem s entraban.  
>_ Pero lo descubr no? Nada se me resiste.<br>_ Si, eres el ping ino mas inteligente que existe, aunque tus inventos se desmadren un poquito_ dijo Private a Kowalski, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para animar al cient fico.

Skipper miro la escena con una sonrisa mal contenida al ver ese comportamiento, aunque as era Private y siempre animaba con una palabra a los dem s.

Inocencia y ternura desbordantes, su gran arma, para desgracia de Rico y su alergia.

Se separararon en el interior del cami n para buscar l caja donde ella hab a guardado la informaci n y que lo mas seguro lo hab a marcado de alguna manera para que solo ella y ellos lo supieran con un c digo o algo por ese estilo.

_ Skipper, he encontrado algo_ dijo Private a Skipper, para llamar la atenci n de todos que se acercaron todos a la caja que tenia enfrente el mas joven.

Era una caja mediana, de madera, que no llamaba la atenci n, al igual que todas las dem s que hab a all dentro y con un curioso papel de c digo de barras.

_ Una caja normal y corriente. Genial Private pero ya hab a visto una_ dijo Skipper con iron a por el hecho que el cami n estaba hasta arriba de cajas como estas.  
>_ Pero Skipper, yo no me refer a a la caja si no a los n meros que est n en ese papel_ le dijo el joven ping ino se alando el papel del c digo de barras.<p>

Skipper miro los n meros extra ado prestandolesla atenci n.

2314_1911416_16518, esta caminando de n meros no eran al azar y tampoco era un c digo que el conociera.

_ Un c digo num rico, muy t pico de ella_ dijo Skipper divertido antes de mirar a Kowalski_ Esto es todo tuyo.

El centifico sonr o antes de sacar un papel que tenia letras y n meros y que lo hab a hecho la 2 vez que hab a tenido que traducirlo lo que ella hab a escrito, sabia que era una hembra por los comentarios que hab a hecho Skipper de ella.

Miro los n meros y luego al papel para traducirlo r pidamente, aunque pod a ser que solo fuera un c digo rara pero era un mensaje claro y conciso, t pico de ella.

_ Afirmativo Skipper, esta es la caja que contiene los informes de Blowhole_ afirmo Kowalski mientras se guardaba el papel.  
>_ Perfecto_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa_ Rico.<p>

El ping ino regurgito una palanca para forzar la caja y dejar ver su contenido mientras los dem s lo miraban atentos.

No le costo abrir la tapa y dejar ver los pescados que conten a en su interior familiar, y que nada tenia que fuera especial.

_ Puede que sea una pista falsa?_ dijo Private al ver esto.  
>_ No, aqu hay algo mas, lo presiento.<p>

Tras decir esto Skipper se acerco a la caja y comenz a buscar en su interior algo, que normalmente no tuviera que estar en su interior, o no fuera normal en una caja, cuando noto que de los maderas estaba, mal enganchada y estiro para que en uno de los lado se moviera hacia delante y dejara ver unos papeles en su interior.  
>_ Vaya... me pregunto como conseguir estas cosas_ pregunto Private al ver lo que la cosa que hab a hecho con la caja.<br>_ Hay cosas que nunca le pregunto. A veces es mejor no hacer ese tipo de preguntas Private_ dijo Skipper al joven ping ino mientras cogia los informes y podia juzgar por el grosor que tenia era uno de los mas grandes de que ella les mandaba.

Se lo guardo r pidamente antes de echarle un vistazo, ya se lo mirar a con m s calma en cuando llegaran a su sede.

_ Volvamos_ dijo Skipper a sus chicos antes de que salieran del cami n rumbo al zoo.

Continuara... 


	2. El comienzo C2

CAPITULO 2

(NEW YORK)

Kowalski salio de su laboratorio con una sonrisa y un fajo de papeles en una de sus aletas y se sentó en la mesa.

_ Veo que ya lo has traducido_ dijo Skipper al notar la sonrisa satisfecha del científico

_ Claro, es que acaso lo dudabas Skipper. Aunque me costado toda la noche ya lo tengo traducido_ contesto Kowalski entregándoselo a Skipper_ tengo que decir que es una información muy jugosa y detallada.

Skipper miro el informe antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Era una información muy valiosa, que sin duda había costado mucho a Firen conseguirla

_ Aunque no hay ningún indicio de donde podía estar escondido esta vez Blowhole_ dijo Kowalski mientras Skipper veía el informe.

_ Eso no me preocupa, este mamífero siempre nos deja una pista de su paradero tarde o temprano_ le digo Skipper cerrado en informe para guardarlo como un asunto codiferencial para que el o Kowalski pudieran mirarlo.

Kowalski miro esto sin decir nada, cuando se dio cuenta que no había visto a Private o a Rico en la sede desde que había salido del laboratorio.

_ ¿Donde esta Private y Rico?_ pregunto el científico

_ Han ido a por unos heladidos. Private se había empeñado a que alguien se tenia que quedar contigo mientras estuvieras en el laboratorio.

_ Creo Skipper que Private intuye algo.

Skipper miro a Kowalski extrañado por lo que había dicho su segundo al mando y mas porque todo el comando conocía la existencia de ella, aunque solo el sabia donde vivía la espiá

_ ¿Intuir algo? ¿Algo sobre que?_ dijo Skipper al científico con una leve sonrisa y curioso por lo que podía referirse.

_ Lo tuyo y ella.

Skipper escupió el café al escuchar eso del científico

_ Por favor Kowalski, ella y yo solo somos buenos amigos, antiguos camaradas como lo eran Malfredi y Jhonson_ le digo Skipper antes de levantarse para volverse a llenar el café mientras que Kowalski solo lo miraba_ Ademas no creo que sea eso lo que le preocupe a Private.

_ ¿No lo crees o no quieres creerlo?.

_Vamos Kowalski, ya sabes que lo creo. El es demasiado joven y sabe que ella solo es una compañera mas.

_ Si una compañera que con la información siempre viene una carta_ dijo Kowalski con una insinuación con esa frase de doble sentido mientras que Skipper empezó a reírse de buena gana.

_ ¿Sabes que el papel de psicólogo no te cae bien, Kowalski?_ le digo Skipper divertido al científico

Este en cambio entrecerro los ojos por el comentario del líder y se cruzo de brazos.

_ Yo solo te aviso, Skipper_ gruño Kowalski simplemente mientras terminaba de desayunar.

_ Y yo solo te digo que exageras_ le digo Skipper a Kowalski que no dijo nada y se disponía a salir del bunker tras mirar la hora.

Quedaba menos de 15 minutos para las nueve.

_ ¿Hoy también iras a ver a Doris?_ pregunto Skipper al ver lo pendiente que estaba de la hora y suspiro_ esa delfín te va ha romper el corazón, Kowalski.

_ No lo creo, se que ella me ama tanto como yo ha ella_ dijo Kowalski felizmente para disponerse a salir del bunker_ Volveré para los ejercicios.

Skipper lo vio marcharse mientras tomaba un solvo del café preocupado. Conocia muy bien a su teniente y mas porque ahora iba todos los días a ver a aquella delfín, como para saber que el científico se estaba pensando seriosamente decirle lo que siente.

No podía evitar que lo hiciera, pero no quería que si amigo sufriera y mas porque el ya sabia que la delfín llevaba un tiempo saliendo con otro, pero cuanto se le metía algo en la cabeza, el mas alto era incluso mas cabezón que el.

_ ¿Que puedo hacer?_ se pregunto Skipper a los papeles que tenia aun encima de la mesa como si esperaba una respuesta que sabia que no iba a llegar, pero el no era bueno es estos temas.

(BARCELONA)

Esta vez había a habiido mas gente que de costumbre y había sido un día agotador para todos y mas por el calor sofocante que hacia.

Firen se lanzo al agua para poder nadar un rato tranquilamente y sin humanos mirando y juzgando lo que ellos hacia, no era que la molestara pero ya tenia presión por su trabajo y no quería mas.

Cerro los ojos mientras frotaba boca arriba en el agua para ver una sombra encima suyo y acercarse.

_¿Que?_ murmuro la hembra espiá antes de ver como esa figura se tiraba encima de ella_ AHHHH

_ ¡BOOOOMBBBAAAAA!_ grito Ivan antes de zambullirse a pocos metros de la hembra que se había metido en interior del agua para escapar del lo que un primer momento se pensaba que era un depredador.

_ IVAN_ grito la hembra saliendo del agua mientras que pelícano emergía del agua y movía las alas divertido_ no sabes aparecer sin armar tanto escándalo

_ Saber se, pero así es mas divertido. Es la únicas veces que te puedo pillar desprevenida.

_ Muy gracioso_ gruño la espiá al pelícano que empezó a reírse antes de volver a meterse al agua y acercarse al ave_ Por cierto Ivan, pensaba que ibas a aprovechar el descanso.

_ Si pero tenemos que ir a Hokaido_ dijo Ivan en un susurro_ Jonny quiere vernos ahora para darnos los detalles de la mission.

Firen miro a Ivan extrañada por lo que había dicho y mas porque normalmente mandaba los detalles de una forma enchiptara para que solo ellos los pudieran leer. No era nada normal que se presente uno de los manda mases de la agencia.

_ No te habrá dicho mas_ pregunto Firen en un susurro mientras se disponía a irse del zoo.

_ No y eso es lo quemas me preocupa_ dijo Ivan preparándose para empezar a volar y seguir el deslizamiento de la ave marina_ mucho me temo Firen que no es una misión normal.

Firen entrecerró los ojo al escuchar este y mas porque ella tenia la misma sensación.

_ Eso amigo mio lo sabremos en cuando lleguemos_ digo Firen en un tono serio mientras se alegaba para dirigirse al puerto_ Vamos no debemos hacerle esperar.

Continuara...


	3. El Comienzo C3

CAPITULO 3

(POR ALGUN LUGAR DE LA COSTA DE BARCELONA)

Ambos volaron, bueno Ivan era quien volaba y llevaba a Firen a u espalda, hacia el lugar de encuentro con Jonny, el jefe de ambos.

_Tenemos que estar cerca de la base_ dijo Firen a su amigo mientras se levantaba para ver si encontraba la entrada al punto de acceso de la organización

Y ahí estaba, una extraña boya de color blanco con una boya azul claro, que para los humanos solo seria una boya más pero de un color raro.

Firen sonrió al reconocerla y se lanzo al agua de cabeza mientras que Ivan daba la vuelta para poder ponerse al lado de la hembra atlántica...

Salió rápidamente para tomar aire y ponerse enfrente de la boya de color blanco para agarrarlo con sus aletas y lo giro las partes que estaban en blanco alrededor de la parte azul como si girara una botella.

Se oyó un fuerte crujido antes de que saliera una misteriosa losa de piedra azul aguamarina, como el que había a su alrededor, y empezara a moverse hacia atrás dando el camino libre al interior de esta pero antes de que entraran vieron salir de su interior una sombra negra mientras sobresalía del agua una aleta del mismo color.

_ Agente Firen, agente Ivan. Os estaba esperando_ dijo una voz masculina que salía de la nada mientras que Ivan por fin llegaba a ponerse al lado de la hembras.

Firen sonrío al reconocer la voz que había aparecido mientras que empezaba a aparecer el dueño de aquella aleta. Esa una animal acuático, un mamífero, de color negro en su mayoría menos la barriga y una mancha que tenia sobre los ojos que eran de un color blanco.

_ Jonny ¿Querías hablar con nosotros?_ pregunto Firen al reconocer a su superior que sonrió por la pregunta.

_ Tan directa como siempre ¿Eh Firen?_ le digo Jonny a la pingüina que sonrió ante la respuesta del superior.

_ No es normal que nos llames para que vengamos en persona para una misión así de simple.

_ Es que no es así que simple.

Ambos espías miraron a la orca que estaba muy serio.

_ Ha sido el propio gobierno de Hokaido que nos han mandado la información de la misión, destruir el virus informático RPS de la empresa Yokisthis S.l que es quien lo esta fabricando y ha ignorado la petición de su gobierno_ explico Jonny a sus dos espías.

_ Buscar y destruir un virus informático es algo bastante normal para nosotros, yo no le veo el secretismo.

_ Eso es porque ahí algo mas que no nos ha dicho ¿o me equivoco Señor?_ le digo Firen entrecerrando los ojos azul oscuro a la orca.

_ Tan aguda como siempre, se nota que eres la numero 1_ le contesto la orca a la pingüina antes de ponerse serio_ hemos descubierto que alguien esta detrás de conseguir el virus, alguien que tu Firen conoces muy bien.

Ivan miro a la hembra que estaba muy seria, demasiado y todo haciendo que el joven pelicano temiera lo peor en la respuesta de ella, y en especial porque cuando se ponía así solo podía significar una cosa. El peor de sus enemigos estaba metido en estoy era por eso que estaban tan interesado que fuera ella, en una misión que podía ir cualquier espía de grado 5.

_ Naslka_ gruño Firen como si ese nombre contuviese veneno, mientras que Jonny sonriera antes de asistir.

_ Exacto. El equipo Delta ha descubierto que esta interesada en el virus e incluso que llegara a Hokaido en varias horas_ explico Jonny a sus agentes que lo escuchaban atentos.

_ ¿Y ese virus que puede llegar a hacer? Sabes que Naslka no se interesa si es algo sencillo.

_ Es un virus de grado A, un virus capaz de colarse en cualquier ordenador del mundo y controlarlo a voluntad.

_ Si, callera en malas manos, podía controlar el mundo_ dijo Ivan en enterarse de la peligrosidad del virus.

_ Exacto y es aun peor si Naslka se lo termina entregándoselo a su jefe.

_ ¿Nacknour?_ pregunto Firen a lo que la orca negó.

_ No ya no trabaja para Nacknour, si no por el enemigo del comando Bravo 766.

Firen abrió los ojos al oír el nombre del comando. Conocía los integrantes de ese comando, la verdad es que solo conocía personalmente al líder del comando, y ella también era intrigante oculta de tal comando.

_ ¿Los conoces?_ pregunto Ivan a la hembra, que sonrió antes de pasarse la aleta por la cara.

_ Si, pero como no pe disteis esa información sabiendo que soy de los miembros de ese comando_ gruño Firen a Jonny que sonrió tenuemente.

_ Lo siento Firen, pero se lio con los últimos papeles y como estamos liados con los preparativos de la reunión global_ se disculpo el Orca mientras Ivan miraba a los dos sorprendido.

_ El comando Bravo 766 es el grupo de Skipper.

_ Exacte_ dijo Firen divertida antes de mirar a Jonny_ No puedo permitir que Blowhole y menos aun Naslka consigan ese virus. Iré a Hokaido y cumpliré la misión.

Jonny sonrió al oír a la hembra, aunque ya se imaginaba una respuesta así por su parte, y miro a Ivan que asistió,

El animal seguiría a la hembra de pingüino para aprender y llegar a ser uno de los espías tan buenos y preparados como lo era ella.

_ Bien, el vuelo ARMALS978 hasta Hokaido saldrá en tres horas y allí os esperaran dos miembros del comando Delta 090 para daros información de primera mano y apoyo si lo necesitáis_ explico Jonny a los dos animales_ Cuento con vosotros.

_ No fallaremos señor_ diguieron los dos a la vez disponiéndose a irse para coger el avión.

_ Una cosa mas, Ivan_ llamo Jonny al pelicano que se giro para verlo_ si cumple esta misión tan bien como todas las anteriores te daremos el ascenso a Grado 5.

Ivan sonrió al escuchar eso, el grado 5 para un espía significaba que si quería podía ir en misiones en solitario y meterse en un comando de apoyo.

_ Gracias señor, cumpliré con la misión_ dijo Ivan antes de empezar a volar para seguir a la hembra que había salido nadando a gran velocidad.

(NEW YORK)

Kowalski se apoyo en la pared para poder ver el espectáculo sin que lo viera los humanos que estaban presentes para ver el espectáculo de los delfines, en especial para ver a su amada.

Siempre venia a verla, aunque fuera de lejos, pero tenia que verla.

/ Esta noche vendré y te diré lo que siento por ti/ pensó Kowalski mientras veía como los humanos aplaudían mientras que los mamíferos acuáticos saludaban a su publico.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en hacerlo, le había hecho poemas que nunca se atrevía a entregárselo o flores pero que nunca le decía que era el quien se las mandaba, pero por fin había llegado el momento de atreverse a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Esta noche volvería y ella le aceptaría.

Mientras tanto en el habitad de los delfines la visita del ave no había pasado desapercibido para ellos, además porque venia todos los días, o casi todos, a la misma hora a verlos.

_ Parece que hoy también ha venido Doris_ dijo una de los delfines a una que lo miraba indiferente.

_ ¿y que Samantha? Sabes que ese viene todos los días_ le pregunto Doris a la otra delfín que era algo mas vieja que ella.

_ Nada, no lo decía por nada, solo te lo decía porque ese admirador sigue viniendo todos los días_ le dijo Samantha de una manera tranquila_ sigue interesado en ti. No crees que deberías aclarárselo todo.

Doris miro a Samantha y levanto los hombros, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

_ A mi me da igual, solo es un poblé infeliz que busca lo imposible_ le digo Doris indiferente por la presencia del científico del comando de Skipper a Samantha_ En serio cree que yo aceptare estar con alguien como el, ni loca.

_ Pues no se que me da que si que lo piensa y que pronto lo intentara_ dijo un delfín macho, David, un delfín que había aparecido hace unas semanas de un traslado, mientras se acercaba a Doris y Samantha.

_ Pues que lo haga_ dijo Doris riéndose al macho, por la idea que este le digiera algo por ese estilo.

Samantha miro a esos dos, antes de mirar a donde se había ido el pingüino.

_ Pero no seas dura con el. Dile la verdad pero no te ensañes_ le dijo Samantha a la delfín que le sonrió.

_ Eso será si se atreve ¿no?_ le dijo David a la hembra mas vieja a lo que Doris asistió divertida.

Samantha suspiro antes de oír el pitido de la cuidadora e ir a verla y le den la recompensa por el trabajo bien hecho y miro a los jóvenes delfines.

Ahora a su edad no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan egocéntrica solo por ser la estrella, bueno… si que lo entendía, ella había hecho lo mismo pero había pasado tanto tiempo que casi lo hacia olvidado.

Miro de reojo para ver si podía ver a la ave blanca y negra, que ya se había ido, preocupada y deseando que Doris no se ensañara con el y que este pudiera soportarlo.

Continuara…


	4. Historia en New York Kowalski C1

CAPITULO 1

El entrenamiento estaba hiendo realmente bien ese día, había decidido hacer maniobras defensivas, aunque podía notar como todos se esforzaban por igual en todos sus nuevos movimientos de ese día, había uno de ellos que le estaba costando mantener el ritmo de este entrenamiento rutinario y eso Skipper lo noto, mirando a su chico preocupado.

Se preguntaba que le tenia que estar pasando por la cabeza del mas alto para hacer que no pudiera concentrarse de esa manera, aunque tenia una ligera idea de lo que podía ser.

Suspiro antes de ponerse delante de los sus tres chicos y comenzó a aplaudirlos.

_ Bien. Por hoy esta bien_ les dijo Skipper a ellos que se lo miraron_ lo habieis hecho genial aunque aun tendréis que mejorar esas defensas.

Kowalski miro a Skipper antes de bajar la mirada por lo ultimo que este había dicho, sabia que no había hecho su mejor entrenamiento, eso lo sabia mejor que nadie pero no podía concentrarse y menos cuando el ya había tomado una decisión.

Era esta noche, cuando las puertas del zoo cerraran sus puertas y le diría lo que el siente por delfín que le estaba volviendo loco.

(Cosa que ella aceptara y seremos felices) pensó Kowalski con una sonrisa por lo que pasara, o lo que el quería que pasara.

_ ¡Kowalski!_ grito Skipper para llamarlo y sacarlo de sus pensamientos_ se puede saber que te esta pasando hoy.

_ ¿No estarás enfermo?_ pregunto Private preocupado por la salud del científico.

_ Claro que no Private_ le contesto Kowalski en un tono suave para tranquilizar al mas joven de ellos que suspiro aliviado al escuchar eso.

_ Menos mal, no quiero que te pase nada.

Kowalski hizo una leve sonrisa por las palabras que soltó el mas pequeño mientras que Skipper fundía el ceño.

_ No me pasa nada Private. Ademas tengo mi gran intelecto para que me ayude_ dijo Kowalski con una gran sonrisa sacando una gran sonrisa al mas joven.

_ Por cierto, no tendrías que estar desayunando antes de que abran el zoo y tengamos que empezar con el espectáculo, sin contar que Rico te deje sin pescado_ dijo Skipper recordando que el pingüino devorador de pescado estaba ya dentro del bunker.

_ Es verdad.

Ambos vieron como el joven entraba corriendo a la sede para desayunar, o pelearse con Rico para que le deje algo de comida para el, cuando Kowalski se disponía a hacer lo mismo, Skipper tosió para llamarle la atención de este y hacer que se girara.

Kowalski lo miro extrañado y mas porque se esperaba ver a un pingüino celoso, el sabia del amor escondido que tenían ambos pingüinos, o un pingüino líder que le iba a echar la bronca por no concentrarse en los ejercicio pero este tenia una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

_ Tranquilo, no le voy a hacer nada_ dijo Kowalski en un tono divertido al líder al notar la preocupación de este.

_ Lo se, pero me preocupas mas tu. Estas muy despistado desde que has ido a haber a Doris_ le dijo Skipper antes de mirar a donde se había ido Private_ además Private se da cuenta de todo y eso hace que siempre se preocupe muchísimo por nosotros.

_ Si, todavía recuerde cuando lo del pobre Rico, cuando solo se hizo aquel corte.

Skipper sonrió divertido al recodar este detalle.

Había sido la semana pasada en una misión rutinaria en la cual el pingüino loco había terminado con una leve corte en la aleta izquierda, nada grave y ni si quiera el se había dado cuenta que se lo había hecho, pero para Private hizo que diera rienda suerte a todo su arsenal de mimos y paternidad haciendo que el pobre Rico saliera hasta el moño de tanto cuidado para el.

Incluso ahora el pobre saltaba cuando Private le llamaba por su nombre.

_ Fue una semana muy entretenida_ dijo Kowalski sin poder evitar que se escapaba una risita a lo que Skipper rodó los ojos.

_ Pero volviendo a lo que antes_ volvió a decir Skipper a Kowalski que lo miro de reojo_ Se puede saber que estas pensando.

_ Mas bien dirás que estoy esperando_ dijo Kowalski a Skipper que lo miro fijamente_ esta noche iré al delfinario y hablare con Doris.

Skipper miro a Kowalski para saber si hablaba en serio, aunque sabia que el científico siempre hablaba en seria y mas si estaba Doris en el medio.

_ ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?_ pregunto Skipper a Kowalski esperando notar alguna duda por su parte pero Kowalski estaba muy serio y seguro de si mismo y lo que quería hacer.

_ Si, lo estoy.

Skipper cerro los ojos y puso una aleta en el hombro del científico.

_ Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado_ le dijo Skipper a Kowalski que sonrió

_ Tranquilo Skipper todo saldrá bien, voy a decirle lo que siento por ella no ha la guerra_ le digo tranquilamente sacando una leve sonrisa_ además lo tengo todo planeado, nada puede salir mal.

Skipper no supo que contestarle, el científico estaba tan emocionado que no lo escucharía aunque le digiera lo que sabia como iba a terminar todo esto, lo que ella iba decirle.

Podía intentar impedirlo, sabia que lo debia hacer, pero Kowalski lo cogió del hombro y lo miro de una manera tranquila con una sonrisa emocionada.

_ Vamos hombre, anima esa cara. Que pronto tenga novia no significa que vaya a abandonar mis obligaciones como miembro de este comando. Sabes perfectamente lo que significa para mi estar aquí_ le dijo Kowalski pensándose que la preocupación de su líder provenía de eso_ Es que acaso no me conoces.

Para desgracia de Skipper si lo conocía, lo conocía demasiado bien y era precisamente por eso que no quería que terminara como sabia que iba a terminar.

Kowalski sonrió alegremente mirando el reloj que ahora marcaba los 2 de la tarde. Solo quedaba 6 horas para el gran momento.

_ ¿Crees que a Doris le gustara los flores de color azul?_ dijo de pronto Kowalski a Skipper que lo miro.

_ No lo se_ le dijo simplemente_ sabes que nunca he sido bueno para esas cosas.

Eso era verdad, el nunca había sido muy detallista en ese sentado y el tema del corazón siempre había sido un negado.

"Tienes la madera para ser un gran líder Skipper, puedes unir a un grupo" eso le había dicho Malfredi cuando el había formado este grupo hace ya hace años con una sonrisa, aunque Skipper estaba seguro que Malfredi sabia que Firen se uniría cuando el equipo se formara y que le seguiria pidiendo consejos como siempre lo hacia.

Pero ella vivía a muchos kilómetros de allí y no podía pedírselo

(¿Que debería hacer? Intento decirle que va a meter la pata hasta el fondo o no?) se pregunto a si mismo Skipper mirando al cielo como si esperara que la respuesta calera de esta.

Kowalski en cambio no le presto atención a la lucha interna que tenia el líder de los pingüinos y volvió a mirar el reloj.

Iba a ser la tarde mas larga de toda su vida y no sabia lo larga que se iba a hacer la noche.

El destino había empezado a mover sus cartas a nadie iba a parar su mano.

Continuara...


	5. Historia en New York Kowaslki C2

CAPITULO 2

Kowalski se miro en el espejo parle los últimos retoques a la pajarita que llevaba ahora mismo en el cuello, mientras que Private se asomaba para ver a l científico.

_ Estas rompedor_ dijo Private al científico que se giro para ver al joven.

_ Gracias, pero diría que falta algo.

_ Si, que te tranquilices_ dijo divertido Private a Kowalski que rodo los ojos_ vamos Kowalski estas elegantísimo, deja ya de buscarte defectos que nosotros ya llevamos el esmoquin incorporado.

Kowalski sonrió por el comentario y suspiro dándole la razón al pequeño de todos ellos.

Estaba nervioso, por no decir atacado, y miro el reloj asustado. Solo faltaba menos de un minuto para su gran momento y aun estaba muy indeciso.

_ Vamos Kowalski todo va a salir bien_ dijo Private para tranquilizar al científico.

_ Si_ dijo saliendo del lavabo y cogiendo el como de frases azules que había conseguido gracias a la ayuda del mas joven.

Debía reconocer que tenia mucha facilidad a hacer estas cosas, incluso más… bueno de ellos y el era el mejor pero del zoo soso Marlene se acercaba a la sensibilidad natural del joven pingüino.

Deseadme suerte_ dijo Kowalski saliendo de allí hacia su destino dejando al resto dentro de la sede.

_ Se que la tendrás_ dijo Private felizmente despidiéndose del científico.

Skipper en cambio levanto la mirada de la carta que le estaba escribiendo a Firen, para agradecerle la información y también para contarles las cosas, preocupado. Estaba seguro que esta seria la última vez que verían al científico tal y como todos lo conocían.

Solo esperaba que no volviera al estado que estaba cuando lo conoció.

Mientras tanto el científico había ido rápida ido lo mas rápido posible al delfinario donde estaba su musa acuática le esperaba.

Tomo aire y entro con el paso tan firme como se le hizo posible, ya que los nervios estaba haciendo que su corazón fuera tan rápido que el pensó que le iba a explotar en el pecho y las flores temblaban levemente en su aletas, hasta la piscina donde sabia que estarían.

Tenia que tranquilizarse, debía tranquilizarse, si quería decírselo y no terminar saliendo de allí.

(Vamos Kowalski, no eres ningún cobarde) se dijo a si mismo para animarse y no salir de allí, cuando de pronto vio una de los delfines acercándose hacia donde el estaba.

Era Samantha, la mas veterana de todos los delfines que habían allí, cuando vio una de los delfines acercándose había donde el estaba.

_ ¿Buscas a alguien?_ le dijo la delfín al pingüino que sonrió tímidamente.

_Si, busco a Doris. Quiero hablar con ella. Tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

Samantha miro al Kowalski levemente con un leve brillo de preocupación que paso desapercibido para el pingüino antes de oír un leve chapoteo detrás de ellos.

Kowalski levanta la mirada para mirarla atónito, casi hipnotizado.

_ ¿Alguien me estaba llamando?_ dijo Doris a Samantha divertida, aunque ya sabia que lo había llamado y miro al pingüino con una sonrisa, como si se diera cuenta ahora de que el estaba hay_ ¿Kowalski?

Doris se acerco nadando lentamente disfrutando de su capacidad para poner nervioso al pingüino hasta quedar delante de ellos.

_ No esperaba verte por aquí_ dijo Doris con una sonrisa al pingüino mientras que Samantha lo miro extrañada, ella ya sabia que el vendrá_ ¿Ha pasado algo?

_ No, pero quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante_ le dijo tímidamente Kowalski a la delfín.

_ Vale. Samantha por favor, nos podrías dejar a solas_ le pidió Doris a su compañera que asistió.

Vieron como la delfín se iba alegando de la orilla dejándoles solo, pero no se iría muy lejos, se sentía que en parte lo que iba a pasar era culpa suya, sabia que debía hacerle dicho que no tenia posibilidad pero al tenerlo delante radiante de felicidad e ilusión que no había tenido valor para decírselo.

Mientras la dos miró hacia donde se había ido Samantha antes de que Doris se girara a Kowalski con una cálida sonrisa.

_ Ahora que estamos solos, ¿Qué quería decidme?_ pregunto Doris a la ave, que cerro los ojos y tomo aire para tranquilizarse.

Solo tenía una oportunidad y debía de ser ahora.

_ Quería decirte que te amo. Te amo desde el día que te conocí, eres como un vello ángel que ha caído del cielo, un rayo de luz que ilumina el día_ dijo Kowalski a la delfín antes de ponerse de rodillas y poner las flores delante de el_ Te quiero Doris y me harías muy feliz que salieras conmigo.

Kowalski tomo aire más nervioso que antes mientras miraba a la delfín que estaba mirándolo fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¿Es eso cierto?_ pregunto felizmente Doris al pingüino.

_ Claro, nunca bromearía con esto_ dijo Kowalski feliz y con una sonrisa al notar el tono que había usado ella_ entonces aceptaras a este pingüino para que sea tu novio.

_ La verdad es…_ dijo Doris en un tono feliz al mismo tiempo que detrás de ella salía un David a tomar el aire.

_ Doris, cariño_ dijo David a Doris haciendo que Kowalski lo mirara sorprendido.

_… No_ termino Doris felizmente al pobre pingüino que lo estaba mirando sorprendido.

Sorprendido por la felicidad que tenia para decirle que no le interesaba y que ya tenía novio. Podía ser que no lo fuera y que lo hubiera escuchado mal, debería hacer sido así, así que miro a Doris preparado para preguntárselo, para asegurarse de lo que había oído.

_ ¿Tienes novio?

_ Si, tengo novio desde hace 2 meses_ le contesto en un tono serio pero con una nota de diversión al notar la confusión que tenia el científico_ En serio creías que me iba a fijar yo en ti.

_ ¿Pero yo pensaba que...?

_ Que me a mi me interesabas, o vamos Kowalski, sabia que venias todos los días por la mañana, los flores, los videos y los poemas que me enviabas y que no se te hiciera raro que nunca te los contestara. Sabes, no me interesas, no me gustas, nunca lo has hecho.

Kowalski sintió como su corazón se astillaba y se rompía como un cristal, con cada palabra que ella le decía, su tono frio y con esa sonrisa alegre y despreocupada, como si disfrutara verlo sufrir por ella.

_ No tienes nada que me interese, que me atraiga ¿Qué habrías podido darme? ¿Ciencia? Menuda tontería_ dijo en un tono burlón al pobre pingüino mientras que David se reía.

Kowalski retrocedió, herido por sus palabras, así que nunca le había interesado, así que lo veía con como un juguete que podía jugar hasta que se aburriese, como si no valiera y la miro mientras notaba que no podía aguantar mas.

_ No_ intento decir el científico, pero Doris lanzo una carcajada irónica.

_ Si, es lo que pienso. Eres un inútil que a nadie le vas a interesar. Eres patético Kowalski.

Cerró sus ojos azules al ver el desprecio que salían de sus palabras y salió corriendo de allí.

Había sido cruel para el pobre pingüino, una manera de romper su corazón y su autoestima gratuitamente. No sabia que ella pensaba eso de el desde hace tanto tiempo, que ella había jugado de esa manera con sus inocentes sentimientos.

Se paro en un árbol mientras que temblaba visiblemente antes de pasarse una aleta por la cara y se apoyo en el árbol, tapándose la para con este mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente por su cruel descubrimiento, y su mente lo torturaba recordándole las palabras que había usado la delfín con el.

Esas palabras que jamás pensó que volvería a oír.

Continuara…


	6. Historia en New York Kowalski C3

CAPITULO 3

Skipper levanto la mirada para mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en la sede preocupado. Hacia ya m s de 3 horas que el m s alto de ellos 4 se hab a ido y todav a no hab a vuelto.

Sabia que Doris le hab a dicho que no, hace a os que lo sabia y tambi n que hab a ido parando los intentos del mas listo para que no se declaraba porque tem a que ella terminara siendo cruel con el pero el momento finalmente hab a terminando llegando y el no hab a podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

_ Skipper?_ dijo Rico llamando a su l der con el rostro tambi n preocupado.  
>_ Lo se Rico_ murmuro este antes de levantarse dispuesto a salir a buscarlo, pero en cuando se levanto oy como se abr a la puerta de seguridad de la entrada de la sede.<p>

Se giraron para encontrarse con el ping ino entrando en la sede, lentamente y con la cabeza gacha.

Al verlo Private se levanto con una sonrisa esperando la buena noticia sin extra arse del aspecto del m s alto.

_ Qu tal fue?_ pregunto Private felizmente pero en cuando este levanto la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos se quedo helado.

Ten a los ojos hinchados y de un color rojo, como si hubiera estado llorando hasta ahora.

Skipper se acerco al mas alto para poder hablar con el, para poder preguntarle como se encontraba, aunque ya sabia como deb a estar por el mal aspecto que tenia.

_ Lo siento Skipper. Necesito estar solo_ murmuro d bilmente a su l der antes de irse del comedor hacia su laboratorio.

Skipper no le dijo nada mas, solo vio como el ping ino se marchaba hacia su laboratorio, su peque o santuario, cabizbajo, lentamente, como si cada paso le contase un enorme trabajo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de un simple tortazo.

El l der suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras miraba a sus compa eros que estaban expectantes.

_ Qu ha pasado?_ pregunto Private al aire esperando que Rico o Skipper le contestaran.  
>_ Lera nito no_ dijo Rico a Private que dejo escapar un gemido al o rlo mientras que el experto en armas miraba a Skipper que volv a a sentarse en la mesa.<br>_ Lo nico que espero es que las heridas no vuelvan a abrirse.

Private miro a Skipper confuso, no entend a a lo que se pod a referir su l der, el cient fico siempre hab a sido as desde que el llego hace a os al equipo pero por esas palabras parec a que ocultaban algo mas. Per Qu se refer a con eso?

Skipper en cambio lo sabia, hab a estado ah junto a Manfredi, Jonthon y Rico y tem a con todas sus fuerzas que callera de nuevo en aquella oscuridad que lo torturo hace a os.

_ Skipper A que te refieres?_ Pregunto Private a su l der.  
>_ Ahora no es el momento Private_ le contesto Skipper sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupaci n por el cient fico, sin molestarse a apartar la mirada de la puerta cerrada donde ahora estaba metido Kowalski.<p>

Private intento volver a preguntarle, estaba preocupado por la informaci n que le estaba ocultando cuando vio como Rico se acercaba a Skipper.

_ Wabawa bo ho_ dijo Rico se alando la puerta, parec a tan preocupado como el propio Skipper.  
>_ Rico, ma ana hablamos, o por lo menos lo intentaremos_ le dijo Skipper a Rico que asisti lentamente_ Ahora necesita desahogarse.<p>

En el interior del laboratorio, Kowalski estaba en el suelo apoyado en la pared, con su block de notas en el suelo y con sus aletas en la cara. Llorando desesperado por lo sucedido lo de hace una hora o dos en el delfinario.

Cuando hab a llegado hab a intentado mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa, en alg n invento o en alg n proyecto, pero lo nico que consegu a era recordar cada minuto las palabras de Doris le hab a dedicado unos minutos antes.

Cada una de ellas, como si fueran unos cuchillos que se iban clavando en las heridas que pensaba que estaba cerrada, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaban tan abiertas como el primer d a.

Hab a fallado, como si fuera uno de sus inventos incompletos.

Lo hab an despreciado como si tuviera la peste.

Humillado, perdido y sin direcci n, como lo hab a estado hace tanto tiempo que pensaba que lo hab a olvidado.

Abri los ojos y miro a su block de notas para sacer la foto de la delf n, arrug ndola para formar una pelota y lanz ndola lejos en un intento de alegar sus recuerdos de ella, su sonrisa atrapadora pero aun y as segu a oyendo su voz y su ri ndose de el en su cabeza.

Bajo la mirada y sigui llorando en silencio antes de mover su plumaje negro de su aleta para dejar ver una vieja herida. La herida de la primera vez que le diguieron eso, lo mismo que le hab a dedicado Doris.

/Eres un in til. No sirves para nada, debiste morir tu en vez de ella/ le repiti su mente tortur ndolo pero esta vez no era la voz femenina de Doris, si una voz masculina que pens que nunca mas volver a a o r.

La voz de su padre.

Continuara 


	7. Historia en New York Kowalski C4

CAPITULO 4

Skipper se levanto de la cama con la sensación que algo iba mal, y sabia precisamente de donde venia esta sensación, se giro para asegurarse que fuera de ahí y así fue, una de las literas, la del mas alto estaba todavía vacía.

Suspiro al ver esto y mas porque eso significaba que el todavía no había salido de su mausoleo, su laboratorio y comenzó a andar para entrar en su interior temiéndose lo que podía encontrarse en su interior.

Entro con el sigilo que había aprendido a tener en sus misiones cuando el viejo grupo estaba activo, Firen había sido muy cabezona con este echo ya que ella se movía como si fuera un fantasma y en las misiones ayudaba que fueran tan silenciosos si querían pillar por sorpresa a su enemigo, y miro a su alrededor para localizar al mas alto.

Lo localizo enseguida, en el rincón mas alejado de la habitación apoyado en la pared, con los ojos hinchados y cerrados dándole la sensación que había estado llorando hasta que se había quedado durmiendo de agotamiento y sujetando el block de notas que siempre usaba para poner sus explicaciones en su aleta.

Se acerco con cuidado y se agacho para quedar a su altura y lo movió suavemente para que despertara para poder hablar con el, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_ Kowalski. No es bueno que duermas en el suelo, deberías estar en la litera_ le susurro suavemente esperando que el científico abriera los ojos, pero este solo se movió rápidamente en sus suevos de forma angustiosa.

Parecía que se estuviera tratando de defender de algo en sus sueños, de sus pensamientos o directamente de la pesadilla que ahora mismo estaba.

Skipper lo miro preocupado y mas cuando noto como este temblaba y gemía asustado por lo que estaba soñando.

_ Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, no lo volver a hacer, te prometo que seré un chico bueno pero no lo hagas_ oyó Skipper entre los gemidos angustiados que salían del mas alto, mientras que salían unas lagrimas desesperadas de sus ojos.

El pingüino líder lo miro sin saber que hacer y mas al darse cuenta lo que había pasado esta noche en la mente del científico durante la noche y como debía estar en su interior ahora mismo.

Ahora mismo si temía verlo con los ojos abiertos y darse cuenta como tendría que estar en su interior, porque si era como el se imaginaba que podía estar, no debería faltar mucho para que pareciera a la ave que rescataron de la muerte segura en aquel callejón cerca de 10 años atrás, herido, asustado y sin confiar en nada como si todo el mundo le fuera a hacer daño.

Lo cogió con todo el cuidado posible y se lo llevo a su cama, mientras noto como Kowalski se agarraba a el como si fuera una orilla segura a la que agarrarse salvar se de todo esto, dejándolo con sumo cuidado en su interior mientras que este se hacia una pelota en sus sueños y se quedo a su lado, viéndolo fijamente intentando imaginarse lo que en la mente de el estaba sucediendo.

Ahora mismo no estaba para entrenar y necesitaba que todos ellos estuvieran pendientes de lo que este intentara hacer o lo que hiciera en ese día, así que quitaría el entrenamiento para que descansar lo poco que pudiera y hablaría con Rico.

Ellos sabían el pasado que el otro llevaba en los hombros y que se había esforzado tanto dejarlo atrás y superarlo y lo mas seguro, y esperaba, que ambos sabían como mantener esta situación bajo control.

Kowalski necesitaba saber que no le iban a abandonar, que era un miembro importante del comando ya que ni el mismo estaba seguro de nada y cualquier cosa haría que el científico reaccionara a la tremenda.

Suspiro al ver lo que les vendría encima y mas porque esta vez no tendría la paciencia de ellos dos para parar su impaciencia natural.

((¿Qué vamos a hacer?)) Pensó Skipper mirando a su compañero antes de notar que alguien la mirada. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Rico que se había asomado desde su cama.

Levanto para mirar al experto en armas que estaba muy preocupado por su "hermano".

_ ¿Ay ha?_ pregunto mientras se levantaba y refiriéndose a su compañero.

_ No lo se, pero mucho me temo que así es_ dijo Skipper de una manera triste a su compañero_ Rico tenemos que tener un ojos con el. No sabemos como va a reaccionar y Private es muy pequeño como para explicárselo.

_ ¿Soy muy pequeño para que me expliquéis el que?_ pregunto una voz infantil a los otros dos que supieron enseguida de donde había salido.

Estaba molesto porque sabía que los otros dos le estaban ocultando algo que esta reaccionado con Kowalski pero ahora sabía que así era.

Salto de su litera con cuidado de no despertar al más listo de su sueño inquieto y se puso delante de los otros dos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que me estáis ocultando?_ pregunto Private a los otros dos que parecían nerviosos.

_ No es el momento Private_ le dije Skipper a Private que frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Y cuando será ese momento?_ le pregunto molesto por tanto secreto. El era un miembro de este comando y el era precisamente por haber llegado el ultimo el que menos sabia de todo y eso le estaba molestando y mucho.

Skipper miro a Private y luego a Kowalski. Sabía que Private estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte.

_ Es algo delicado, Private_ dijo Skipper en un tono serio antes de mirar a Private_ Pero ahora lo más importante es Kowalski, tenemos que hacer que se reponga.

_ Eso será fácil, es Kowalski.

Skipper miro a Private no muy seguro, el mas joven quería y adoraba al científico hasta el punto de que el fuera un héroe para el, cosa que a el no le molestara porque si conocía a alguien que se esforzaba en superarse ese era Kowalski, pero podría ser que ahora conociera la parte mas oscura de su "héroe".

Un Kowalski que nunca había pensado en conocer y que nada tenia que ver con el que el conocía y admirada.

_ Private, solo tienes que tener una cosa en cuenta con el hasta que veamos como esta anímicamente, tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos y no podemos dejar que se sienta mas olvidado_ dijo Skipper a lo que Private asistió.

_ Sabes que nunca dejaría a nadie en la estacada, a ninguno de nosotros_ dijo Private con una sonrisa feliz y optimista.

Esperaba que solo con optimismo y paciencia pudieran sacarlo de ese estado.

Continuara…


	8. Historia en New York Kowalski C5

CAPITULO 5

Kowalski abrió los ojos aturdido para encontrarse que no estaba en el lugar donde anoche se había quedado durmiendo por puro agotamiento si no en el su cómoda litera.

(Alguien me ha tenido que traer aquí mientras dormía) pensó el científico mientras seguía cercionandose de que era así mientras que se imaginaba quien podía ser.

De todos los pingüinos que conocía solo conocía un pingüino que entraría en su laboratorio y mas imaginándose como decía de habérselo encontrado cuando se desmayo o se quedo durmiendo de agotamiento y lo dejara en su litera.

Se incorporo lentamente para encontrarse son sus compañeros que lo estaba mirando expectantes sentados al alrededor de la mesa.

_ ¿Cómo estas?_ pregunto Skipper al científico que se quedo en silencio de una manera pensativa.

Esa era una buena pregunta porque ni el mismo sabia la respuesta, para el se encontraba triste, desolado, con el corazón y la autoestima por los suelos, completamente rotos.

Skipper lo miro antes de acercarse al científico.

_ Tómatelo con calma Kowalski_ dijo Skipper al científico de manera suave e intentando animar al científico, aunque sea un poco, que se le veía muy alicaído y estaba seguro que mentalmente estaría mucho peor_ Además hoy tenemos descanso.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Y el entrenamiento?_ pregunto Kowalski un poco nervioso a su líder.

_ No hay, Skipper lo ha quitado para darnos el día libre_ le explico Private alegremente a Kowalski_ la verdad es que tenia ganas que lo hubiera.

_ Pues aprovéchalo a fondo soldado porque mañana volveros a la rutina.

Private sonrió y asistió felizmente por las palabras del líder y mas porque intuyo las dobles intenciones que tenia ese día.

Kowalski en cambio los miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción y se levanto para dirigirse de nuevo a su laboratorio.

_ ¿No vas a desayunar?_ pregunto Private a su amigo que se paro en la puerta.

_ No tengo hambre_ le contesto simplemente Kowalski antes de meterse en el laboratorio.

Skipper vio este hecho antes de empezar a negar con la cabeza por la actitud que estaba tomando el teniente y se daba cuenta que cada vez iba a peor.

Private se acerco a la puerta del laboratorio, que aun estaba abierta, y se asomo.

_ Tienes que comer algo. Ayer no cenaste por los nervios y hoy no quieres desayunar_ le dijo Private en un tono preocupado mientras como el aludido solo miraba su block de notas y que lo mas seguro en su interior hubiera escrito los planos de algún invento_ Como sigas así vas a terminar enfermándote.

Kowalski no le contesto, solo comenzó a preparar las cosas para comenzar con el invento que intento comenzar ayer, esperando que hoy tuviera mas éxito y por unos momentos pudiera olvidar lo que le estaba atormentando.

Quería mantener la mente ocupada para dejar de pensar en todo, lo que le estaba torturándolo como si fueran piedras contra su conciencia, con las palabras del pasado, con las palabras de ayer, todo junto como si fueran una bomba.

Private miro a Kowalski antes de mirarlo extrañado y mas porque este no le había contestado, antes de mirar a Skipper que lo había visto todo.

Este se imaginaba una reacción así por parte del científico después de todo lo que le había pasado.

_ Te avisaremos cuando comience a llegar los visitantes_ le dijo Skipper a Kowalski que ni si quiera se giro.

_ Vale.

_ Skipper_ dijo Private indignado y mas porque esperaba que su líder le digiera alguna cosa para que el teniente comiera.

_ Déjalo Private, no podemos obligarlo pero…_ dijo antes de mirar a Kowalski preocupado_ tiene razón, tienes que comer algo.

Kowalski sabia que estaba preocupado a sus compañeros pero necesitaba estar solo y mantener la mente ocupada para que lo dejara empaz.

Skipper se giro un poco para ver la reacción de este, pero este no salió a comer.

/ Este cabezón va a conseguir recaer demasiado/ pensó Skipper frustrado mientras se preparaba otro baso de café, algo le decía que iba a ser una día muy largo.

Private y Rico vieron como Skipper se dirigía a la cafetera con la taza ya vacía.

_ ¿Más café?_ pregunto Private a su líder haciendo que Kowalski abriera los ojos sorprendido al escucharlo.

Conocía muy bien a Skipper para saber que era muy raro que este se tomara dos tazas de café tan seguidas.

Además solo le había visto pocas veces que tomara tanto café y en todos eran momentos de máxima tensión para el pingüino de ojos azul hielo.

_ No tenias que haber propuesto el entrenamiento_ murmuro Kowalski sin asomarse al comedor mientras abría su block de notas para elegir con cual invento continuaría o por lo menos intentar continuar.

Skipper en cambio sonrió con su nueva taza de café calentito humeando entre sus aletas, mientras andaba para ponerse en la puerta del laboratorio.

_ ¿Y porque no? Todos necesitamos un descanso_ dijo Skipper al científico tranquilamente mirándolo_ Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar, si necesitas hablar.

Eso ya lo sabia el científico pero no necesitaba hablar, necesitaba que ese dolor desapareciera, ese dolor que no estaba matando lentamente, como si fuera un veneno o un acido que iba devorando su alma poco a poco, con cada minuto que pasara y sin dejar de recordarle todo lo que tanto tiempo se había esforzado por dejar atrás, como si quisieran despertarlo en una pesadilla, como si todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora hubiera sido una mentira, un triste y bonito espejismo.

Una pesadilla que le iría persiguiendo incluso despierto, una pesadilla que no tendría escapatoria posible.

_Lo se_ murmuro este suavemente antes de ponerse las gafas para empezar a trabajar en ese invento, en esa vía de escapar de todo.

Skipper cerró los ojos y suspiro ocultando detrás de la taza de café que ahora mismo llevaba.

Sabia que el científico necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse pero temía que fuera precisamente ese tiempo lo que hiciera que el terminara destruyéndose por completo.

Continuara…


	9. Historia en New York Kowalski C6

CAPITULO 6

Private se movió para llamar la atención de todos los visitantes con las aletas levantadas y una gran sonrisa mostrando su faceta más tierna.

Aunque esa felicidad esta exterior ya que en su interior se estaba apoderando la preocupación de todo su ser.

Había visto como el científico había salido para hacer su papel enfrentándose a los visitantes pero nada mas salir vio como miraba a los visitantes asustado y mas porque todos ellos habían fijado su mirada en el, al ver el aspecto delicado que llevaba en mas alto, comenzó a retroceder como si temiera que le iban a saltar encima y sus ojos comenzaron a formarse unas lagrimas y entro de nuevo a la sede llorando.

Skipper había dicho que había tenido miedo escénico, pero el joven pingüino se había dado cuenta que si tenia miedo pero no era miedo escénico, si no mas bien tenia miedo de no ser capaz de hacerlo, miedo de la presión.

Pero Kowalski nunca le había dado miedo eso, siempre había sido capaz de afrontar cualquier reto desde que lo conocía, como cruzar el continuo espacio-tiempo para avisa de destruir/ no destruir uno de sus inventos pero ahora mismo no estaba seguro de conocerlo.

Ahora mismo el científico se comportaba como si fuera un completo extraño.

Moro a Skipper y se acerco al pingüino, mientras que el hacia sus movimientos para enamorar a los visitantes.

_ Skipper tenemos que hacer algo para animar a Kowalski_ dijo Private a Skipper que lo miro de reojo_ no puede seguir así.

Eso ya lo sabia el líder de los pingüinos pero era mas fácil decirlo, pensarlo que hacerlo sin que el otro se sienta atacado o intimidado en estos momentos.

Se había fijado como el otro se había derrumbado como un castillo de Naipes cuando por su aspecto había sido como un imán para llamar la atención de todos los visitantes y temía descubrir lo que le había pasado por su mente en esos momentos.

Temía descubrirlo casi más que enfrentarse al monstruo de las agujas.

Noto una aleta en los hombros y la mirada preocupada de Private enfrente de él.

_ Deberíamos hablar con el. No debe estar tanto tiempo solo_ le dijo Private en un gruñido mirándolo a los ojos a Skipper.

_ Eso ya lo se pero… tenemos que tener cuidado.

_ ¿Cuidado? ¿Cuidado de que?_ pregunto Private enfadado a Skipper_ alguien debe hablar con el y hacer que entre en razón y si no eres tu, lo seré yo.

Skipper miro sorprendido por lo que había dicho Private, sabia que el mas pequeño era capaz de hacerlo, de hablar con el para hacerle ver que con esa actitud no iba a conseguir nada bueno.

Sabía que el más pequeño lo hará con tacto y con la máxima delicadeza pero temía que el más listo se lo tomara mal y explotara como una bomba de relojería.

Se adelanto para llamar la atención de Private que se disponía a meterse en el interior de la sede, mientras que Rico ponía cara de espanto.

El más joven iba a intentar mejorar las cosas pero Skipper temía que las iba a empeorar aun más.

Vio como el más joven entraba al interior ignorando las llamadas de Skipper que se giro en el acto para mirar a Rico.

_Tenemos que pararlo antes de que haga ninguna tontería_ dijo Skipper a Rico asustado.

_ Waratu te icho_ le contesto Rico a Skipper que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_ Ya lo se pero no pensé que Kowalski se hundiera tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo_ dijo Skipper levantando las aletas hacia el cielo, mostrando que la situación le estaba superando.

Una noche entera y medio día siguiente había bastado para que el científico callera en la depresión, que ya tenía cuando lo conoció y la situación se le estaba escapando, como si fuera agua, de entre sus aletas.

Era la peor crisis que había tenido el comando desde la muerte de Manfredi y Jonshon y ahora justamente no podía contar con el apoyo de ninguno de los dos.

Rico en cambio cogió a Skipper de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo como su fuera un saco de patatas.

_ Chi tene e cer ago azo agoga_ le gruño rápidamente Rico a Skipper que lo miro_ e líder e eche, Skipper.

Este miro a Rico antes de sonreír y asistir.

Tenia razon, el era el líder, el jefe de esta unidad y no tenia que dejarse llevar por el pánico como había hecho esta ahora, debía de ser fuerte y sobrellevar la carga de su puesto llegaba acoplado.

_ Tienes razón. Ya llegado el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto_ dijo Skipper disponiéndose a entrar en la sede.

Mientras unos minutos antes en la base Private estaba detrás de Kowalski, quien estaba apoyado en la mesa como si temiese que si dejaba de sujetarse en ella iría a caer al suelo sin evitarlo.

Continuara…


	10. Historia en New York Kowalski C7

Capitulo 7

Private se acerco lentamente al científico que parecía ajeno a su presencia.

_ Kowalski_ pregunto Private suavemente para poder llamarle la atención sin que este se asustara todavía mas, pero el no contesto, parecía que no estaba aquí en estos momentos_ Kowalski ¿Estas bien?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, cosa que tal y como lo veía no le extraño, se acerco al científico y le toco suavemente en el hombro para llamarle la atención, pero en cuando su aleta rozo las plumas del mas listo este salto a un lado totalmente aterrorizado y brotando un potente grito de su garganta antes de mirar quien había sido su atacante.

Private en cabio lo miraba sorprendió por esta extraña reacción que había tenido.

_ Soy yo Private_ le dijo el mas joven esperando que se tranquilizara.

_ Lo se pero ni se te ocurra volverme a pegarme un susto así_ murmuro Kowalski al soldado mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.

_ No era mi intención pero temía que te hubieras hecho daño.

Kowalski lo miro suavemente y cerró los ojos. No se había hecho daño físicamente pero el dolor emocionar era completamente peor, no era mi ni comparable a cualquier otra herida física que hubiera tenido anterior mente.

_ Estoy bien, Private_ murmuro Kowalski antes de abrir sus ojos.

_ No lo estas ¿Por qué no quieres contarlo? Podríamos ayudarte_ dijo Private intentando coger a Kowalski de la aleta como siempre hacia, pero este al ver las intenciones del mas joven retrocedió.

_ No me pasa nada, Private.

Private miro este hecho curioso, el decía que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada pero actuaba como si temiera de ellos, como si tuviera que alguien le fuera a engañar.

_ Kowalski, somos amigos. Solo quiero ayudarte_ dijo Private a Kowalski que seguía retrocediendo como si temiera del contacto de Private o temiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Kowalski noto como llegaba al final de la pared, mientras que veía que Private se seguía acercando hacia donde el estaba, con una expresión de preocupación y confusión en su rostro. Private no entendía porque de esa reacción del mas alto de los 4, porque tenia miedo de el, si solo quería ayudarlo.

Se acerco todavía más al científico que se pego a la pared, como si temiera que se fuera a hacer algo.

_ Kowalski tranquilízate, solo quiero ayudarte_ dijo Private al mismo tiempo que Kowalski cerro los ojos fuerte mente y se tapaba la cabeza, como si quisiera dejar de oírle a el, o lo que estaba pasando en el interior de su cabeza.

Oyeron, más bien lo oyó Private, como la entrada se corría y entraban en su interior Skipper y Rico encontrándose con el panorama.

Skipper miro la escena preocupado y mas porque la ultima vez que había visto al científico en esta situación había sido cuando habían conocido a Rico, de una manera un tanto accidental, y sabia que esto no significaba nada bueno para la salud psíquica del pingüino.

_ Deja de querer ayudarme, no necesito ayuda, estoy bien. ESTOY BIEN_ grito Kowalski a todo pulmón mientras se tapaba los oídos con un polluelo asustado antes de salir corriendo de allí hacia el laboratorio cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Private lo vio todo sin saber que pensar, no podía entender el porque de su reacción, porque el había actuado de aquella forma y mas porque le había dicho eso.

Skipper en cambio se acerco a Private que estaba atónito sabiendo que en parte lo que había sucedido había sido culpa suya.

Había querido mantener al pequeño ajeno a la terrible verdad que tenia Kowalski, pero había sido precisamente su celo extremo que había hecho que esto pasara.

_ Creo que ha llegado el momento de explicártelo todo_ dijo Skipper llamando la atención a Private que lo miraba confuso_ creo que en cuando lo sepas entenderás muchas cosas.

_ ¿Cómo el pánico que tiene ahora mismo?_ le pregunto Private un poco afectado por la actitud del científico_ solo quiero ayudarle porque se comporta así.

_ No es contigo Private si no con sus recuerdos.

Private lo miro confundido y más cuando este se sentó en la mesa para empezar el retrato de todo.

_ Creo que empezare por como conocí a Kowalski_ dijo Skipper a un Private todavía mas confuso, pero aun y así lo escucharía muy atento.

_ ¿Eso me aclarara todo?_ le pregunto Private a Skipper que sonrió.

_ Si pero la historia es larga y parte también es cuando funde este comando, conocimos a Rico, llegaste tu Private y ellos dos murieron_ dijo Skipper mientras ponía sus pensamientos en orden de por donde empezar. No era un temario sencillo, ni algo que le gustara recordar.

Skipper suspiro tal que sabia que no había marcha atrás, tenia que decírselo, contárselo y se lo tenia que decírselo ahora, ya que había metido la para ocultándoselo.

_ Todo empezó cuando paso todo lo mío en Dinamarca, después de ese incidente decidí que ya era el momento de formar mi propio equipo. Así que decidir marcharme de Europa, hasta América, y de paso evitar problemas con los Daneses_ comenzó a explicar Skipper a Private que lo escuchaba atentamente_ Manfredi y Jonshon decidieron acompañarme en América mientras que ella prefirió quedarse en Europa.

_ ¿Ella?_ le pregunto Private curioso.

_ La que nos pasa la información de Blowhole_ dijo Skipper explicándole este hecho_ aunque cuando nos fuimos ella me dijo que cuando el equipo estuviera activo me ayudaría activamente en el, cosa que lo esta cumpliendo, así que en el muelle nos despedimos de ella, y comencemos en viaje para formar el nuevo comando.

Continuara…


	11. El principio de todo C1

Capitulo 11_ El principio de todo (Parte 1)

Tres pingüinos empezaron a andar con cuidado por las subuvios de la gran ciudad costera que no hacia mucho tiempo que habían llegado desde Europa y habían decidido comenzar a investigar antes de dirigirse al punto de reunión que tenían.

Uno de ellos se acerco en la esquina para asegurarse que era seguro para ellos, ese pingüino era sumamente alto con la cabeza completamente negra y con unos ojos esmeraldas y se giro para ver a sus compañeros.

Uno era bajito con la cabeza plana y unos ojos azul hielo y el otro casi de la misma altura de del ojos esmeralda, casi solo porque era levemente mas bajo que el otro, que tenia los ojos ambarinos.

_ Todo el orden chicos_ dijo el pingüino de la cabeza negra a los otros dos.

_ Que te esperabas Manfredi, que salieran de la esquina una manada de lobos_ dijo el pingüino de ojos ambarinos a su compañero que frunció el ceño.

_ Vamos Jonshon, siempre ahí que estar alerta en todo momento_ gruño Manfredi a su compañero y amigo.

_ Pero hasta el punto de la paranoia.

_ ¿Por qué? La paranoia ayuda a estar pendiente de todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor_ dijo el mas bajo y joven a Jonshon mientras el también miraba a su alrededor.

_ Lo ves, Skipper lo entiende_ le dijo Manfredi a Jonshon señalando al mas joven de los 3.

_ Pero eso es porque coleáis del mismo pie_ gruño Jonshon antes de pasarse la aleta por la cara y bufar_ en momentos como este si que hecho de menos a Firen.

Skipper sonrió divertido mientras Manfredi fundía el ceño por el comentario que izo su compañero.

_ Ni que fuera un paranoico sin remedio_ gruño Manfredi cruzando sus aletas, mientras que Jonshon sonreía.

_ Vamos, vamos… ya sabes que respeto tu celo por todo pero debes reconocer que a veces te pasas un poco_ le dijo Jonshon poniéndole la aleta en el hombro.

Manfredi miro a Jonshon dispuesto a contestarle cuando un espantoso grito resonó por todo el lugar poniéndole las plumas como escarpias.

Los tres se miraron levemente asustados y serios, los tres llevaban mucho tiempo como militares como para no saber que un grito tan espenuntante no podía significar nada bueno.

_ ¿Aun crees que soy demasiado paranoico?_ pregunto Manfredi a su compañero.

_ Cállate Manfredi_ gruño Jonshon a su compañero que estaba buscando una leve pelea mientras que Skipper levanto la mirada para ver si podía ver algo en vano.

_ ¿Se puede saber que ha sido ese grito?_ pregunto Skipper nervioso a sus dos compañeros mientras que sus oídos captaron otro grito como el anterior.

_ No lo se pero esta sonando muy cerca_ dijo Jonshon en un tono serio.

_ Vamos a mirar que ha pasado. Si esta tan desesperado como ha sonado, va ha necesitar ayuda_ dijo Manfredi en un tono serio haciendo que los otros dos asistieran antes de empezar a deslizarse.

Se deslizaron a toda velocidad hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde salían esos gritos desesperados para llegar a un callejón sin salida.

Allí estaba un joven pingüino algo mas joven que Skipper que se levantaba tambaleante del suelo mientras que del lado derecho que si cuerpo estaba completamente ensangrentado, apoyado sus aletas en el suelo, como si buscara el apoyo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos mientras era visto por los perros de gran tamaño de color marrón oscuro casi negros menos la parte de abajo que aparecían una mancha clara, pero uno de ellos tenia el hocico completamente lleno de sangre de esa ave marina no voladora.

Uno de esos perros miro a la ave herida con supremacía antes de lanzarse contra el, haciendo que este callera a plomo al suelo y que el animal quedara encima del indefenso animal.

Los tres miraron la escena fijamente y mas porque sabían que si intentaran ayudar ahora mismo la ave herida recibiría el peor parte de los daños de la lucha.

Mientras tanto el perro puso cada una de sus patas en las aletas del ave para que esta no pudiese moverse.

_ No ha estado nada mal, pero es imposible que puedas derrotarme_ dijo el perro en un tono burlón a la ave que tenia atrapada debajo suyo.

_ Eso, porque no te rindes ya de una vez, si lo haces te prometemos que no sufrirás, por lo menos no mucho_ dijo el otro perro mientras se reía y se lamia los labios pensando en lo que iban a hacerle.

Este en cambio abrió los ojos asustado por el tono que había usado y el significado que había en ellas, y se movió frenéticamente para poder soltarse de su captor.

Oyó las risas de esos dos animales y cerro los ojos desesperado mientras concentraba la poca fuerza que le quedaba para poder escapar de sus captores y levanto rápidamente las patas deseando que por una vez en su vida la suerte estuviera de su parte.

Manfredi, Jonshon y Skipper vieron como el perro que lo sujetaba sabía despedido levemente hacia atrás por la patada desesperada que la ave le había propinado, sorprendidole de la fuerza que todavía le quedaba a la ave marina herida.

Se levanto débilmente, dispuesto a escapar de esos perro pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el quería hacer, así que se dejo caer de rodillas completamente exacauto, jaleando por el esfuerzo que había hecho antes para sarfarse del perro.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos antes de asistir dispuestos a entrar ya en escena, ya que como estaba la cosa si no entraban ya ese pingüino no aguantaría mucho más y esos misteriosos perros acabarían con su vida con facilidad.

El perro se levanto y miro al pingüino furioso por la patada que este le había propinado antes.

_ Pajarraco, pagaras por esto_ le gruño el perro dispuesto a lanzarse contra la indefensa ave que apenas ponía mantenerse por mas tiempo de rodillas, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de esta.

El canido abrió sus fauces enseñando sus colmillos, dispuesto a desgarrar el débil cuerpo de la ave no voladora cuando tres figuras de color blanco y negro aparecieron derribándolo y alegándolo de su victima indefensa que miraba la escena atónito.

No sabía si era real o un producto de su agotada mente.

Manfredi se incorporo y miro al perro que estaba estirado en el suelo dispuesto a comenzar una pelea para salvar a la misterioso pingüino herido.

_ Mucho me temo que no_ gruño Manfredi mientras veía como el perro comenzaba a incorporarse gruñendo por la interrupción.

Continuara…


	12. El principio de todo C2

Capitulo 12_ El principio de todo (Parte 2)

La ave miro a sus salvadores sorprendidos antes de empezar a sentir como una espesa niebla empezaba a apoderarse de su mente, alegándole de lo que estaba pasando enfrente suyo mientras que su torturado cuerpo caía al suelo sin que pudiera hacer nada, mientras el perro se levanto furioso mirando a las tres aves que se habían entrometido en sus asuntos.

_ ¿Quienes sois?_ pregunto el canido furiosos a las aves que sonrieron.

_ Unos tipos que pasábamos por aquí y que vamos a interrumpir tus planes_ dijo Manfredi en un tono serio al canido.

_ Vaya tenéis muchas agallas_ dijo riéndose el perro preparados para atacar_ espero que sepáis hacer mas que eso.

Sin decir mas el canido se lanzo contra la ave mientras que se quedo quieto viendo venir al perro contra el.

_ Ahora chicos_ digo Manfredi a sus dos compañeros que asistieron rápidamente antes de que estos saltaran por encima del perro para caer en su espalda derribándolo contra el suelo.

El perro lanzo un gemido mientras que ambas aves lanzaban uno a cada lado del perro, cuando en ese momento Manfredi lo golpeo en el hocico con una potente patada.

Es mamífero retorció de dolor y miro a las aves para darse cuanta que esas aves sabían lo que hacían y que iban muy en serio en cuidar de esa ave mas herida.

_ Jefe_ grito el otro perro llamando la atención el perro que miraba fijamente a las aves y en especial al ave herida que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

_ Podéis queréosla_ dijo el Perro antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí, pero aun y así sonrió divertido al imaginarse el futuro desenlaza de la ave. Esta estaba gravemente herida y seria cuestión de tiempo que muriera_ Total ya no nos sirve.

Los dos perros salieron corriendo das decir esto dejando solos a las tres aves que miraban fijamente como se alegaban del lugar.

Skipper sonrió al ver la espantada de los dos mamíferos y miro a Manfredi.

_Parece que ya han aprendido la lesión_ dijo Skipper a sus compañeros.

_ Si, eran mas habladores que otra cosa. Además en serio creían que podrían contra nosotros_ dijo Manfredi antes de girarse hacia donde había caído el ave herida.

Se habían dado cuenta que la misterios a ave se había desplomado justo después de que ellos llegaran y que ahora mostraba muy mala pinta.

Jonshon se acerco y se arrodillo a su lado antes de poner su aleta en el cuela como si buscase algo allí.

_ ¿Esta?_ pregunto Manfredi al ver el rostro serio que tenia su camarada.

_ Esa vivo, pero su pulso es muy débil_ le contesto antes de mover el cuerpo incontinente para ponerlo bocarriba y poner mirara las heridas que tenia_ Pero debo cortar la hemorragia antes de que se desangre por completo.

_ ¿Podrás?_ pregunto Skipper preocupado por lo que significaba eso.

_ Si, pero necesitare ayuda y algo ardiendo para cerrar los vasos_ dijo Jonshon mientras sacaba una maleta que siempre llevaba consigo_ Manfredi necesitare que vigiles y tu Skipper, se que no te gustan las agujas pero necesito que me ayudes en la operación.

_ Si.

Manfredi se puso delante de ellos atento a cualquier movimiento por parte de un posible movimiento enemigo mientras que Skipper se arrodillaba al lado del ave herida dispuesto a hacer lo que le digiera Jonshon mientras que esta preparaba unas jeringuillas con un líquido para ponérsela al ave.

Pero el pingüino estaba mirando de reojo como Jonshon trabajaba en el pecho del pingüino lo mas rápidamente que este podía, sabían que si tardaban mucho o hacia un paso en falso este moriría, pero Jonshon era un experto en trabajar bajo presión y si alguien podía salvarlo ahora mismo era el.

Suspiro mientras que Jonshon inyectaba las jeringuillas antes de ponerse ha trabajar en la herida del pecho , lo mas seguro es que haiga sido algo para evitar infecciones o para que el pingüino no sufra durante la intervención, para parar el sangrado de la hemorragia mientras que el ojo verde recordaba como había visto a ese joven luchar.

Sabia que no pertenecía a la organización, conocía a todos los mientras como espías como comandos y militares, y sabia que ese joven pingüino no pertenecía, pero lo poco que había visto de la lucha podía decir que ese joven tenia talento como para no serlo.

¿Cómo la organización había podido pasarlo por alto?

Manfredi suspiro antes de acercarse a Jonshon que estaba muy concentrado en su operación, aunque ya había terminado de cortar el sangrado y estaba cerrando la herida ya, mientras que Skipper preparaba las vendas para separar las heridas del aire.

_ ¿sobrevivirá?_ pregunto Manfredi a Jonshon ponía el ultimo punto de sutura de la gran herida que tenia en el pecho.

_ Ni idea, yo he hecho todo lo posible Manfredi, pero todo depende de las fuerzas que le queden a ese joven_ dijo Jonshon mientras comenzaba a vendarle las heridas.

_ ¿Pero quien será? ¿Y que querían esos perros de un pingüino?_ pregunto Skipper muy serio_ sus técnicas no son muy depuradas pero tiene madera.

Manfredi sonrió divertido por lo que había dicho el más joven de los tres.

_ Veo que te has dado cuenta, Skipper.

_ Es lógico que me de cuenta si tengo que ser el líder de un comando, Manfredi_ gruño Skipper con una sonrisa a su compañero mientras que Jonshon dejaba el cuerpo inerte del pingüino en el suelo.

_ Sea quien sea ha tenido suerte que lo encontráramos en ese momento_ dijo Jonshon sin apartar la mirada del joven ave_ pero os puedo decir que es algo mas joven que Skipper pero aun y así si hubiéramos tardado un poco mas no tendríamos esta conversación.

_ Pero…

_ Skipper si supera las 24 horas mas criticas, sobrevivirá de mientras solo son suposiciones. Además témenos que buscar el sitio seguro.

_ ¿Temes que esos perros vuelvan?

Jonshon negó confundiendo a esos dos todavía más.

_ No, esos perro dan por hecho que el morirá. No saben que yo soy medico_ dijo Jonshon antes de suspirar y mirar a sus dos compañeros_ pero tenemos que aun un sitio abierto y encender un fuego para mantenerlo caliente y seco.

_ ¿Crees que aguantara para llegar a Eric? _ pregunto Manfredi a su compañero que negó.

_ Es mejor que lo movamos lo menos posible y poco tiempo, Manfredi.

_ Entonces vamos a buscar algo cercano.

_ Ya voy yo a investigar_ dijo Skipper poniéndose de pie para irse a buscar un sitio para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse el joven pingüino herido, esperando que despertara pronto y contestara todas las preguntas que estaban e el aire.

Continuara…


	13. El princpio de todo C3

Capitulo 13_ El principio de todo (Parte 3)

Avanzaron con cuidado pero rápidamente hacia el lugar que Skipper había encontrado hace ya unos minutos.

Jonshon en cambio se giro levemente la cabeza para asegurarse que el joven pingüino que llevaba en la espalda estaba bien.

Había notado como la temperatura del joven había aumentado y empezaba a estremecerse débilmente en su espalda, sabia que ero no era bueno, nada bueno para su estado y comenzaba a temer que las heridas se habían abierto o se habían terminado por infectar.

_ Chicos tenemos que darnos prisa por llegar a ese lugar_ les dijo Jonshon a sus dos compañeros en un tono urgente_ Esta ardiendo de fiebre.

Sus dos compañeros se giraron levemente para ver la cara de preocupación que mostraba el pingüino de ojos ambarinos.

La fiebre era una mala noticia y ellos dos lo sabían incluso sin ser médicos.

_ No queda mucho para llegar_ dijo Skipper a Jonshon y fijo sus ojos azul hielo en el bulto planco y negro que era el joven pingüino herido preocupado.

_ Eso espero porque tanto movimiento lo le esta haciendo ningún bien_ murmuro Jonshon dispuesto a avanzar y continuar el camino. Sabia que el tiempo corría en contra del pingüino que estaba en su espalda y que cada segundo que pasaba mas caliente estaba.

Nadie dijo nada y siguieron por el camino hasta llegar a una pequeña entrada de un barcón tapiada de una casa.

Jonshon entro rápidamente al pequeño espacio y lo dejo rápidamente en el suelo con cuidado de no hacerle mas daño y asegurarse que las heridas seguían cerradas.

_ ¿Jonshon?_ preguntaron los dos preocupados por el estado del joven que habían encontrado.

_ Tiene todas cerradas_ suspiro Jonshon algo mas tranquilo, algo porque la alta fiebre que tenia el joven podía ponerlo en una situación mas complicada.

_ Puedes bajarle la fiebre verdad_ pregunto Skipper preocupado a Jonshon que suspiro.

_ Para mi desgracia no nos queda ningún antitérmico, Skipper_ le respondió Jonshon en un tono muy serio al futuro líder del comando Bravo 677 mientras acariciaba las plumas del pingüino que estaba inconsciente_ ahora tiene que bajar la fiebre por si solo, o por lo menos si nosotros consiguiéramos algo para refrescarle.

_ Hielo_ dijo Manfredi pensativo mientras que Skipper miraba si podía ver una entrada para entrar en la casa.

_ ¿Crees que dentro habla hielo?_ se pregunto Skipper sin mirar a sus dos compañeros.

_ Mucho me temo que ahí no hay ni agua_ dijo Manfredi a Skipper tras ver el estado de la casa.

_ ¿Y entonces que hacemos? Esta herido y tiene fiebre, no podrá sobrevivir_ dijo Skipper preocupado a lo que Manfredi se puso delante suyo.

_ Skipper no hay nada perdido o no lo habías aprendido en todas nuestras misiones_ le gruño el pingüino de ojos verdes en un tono serio_ Además un buen líder nunca debe rendirse, que pasaría con el equipo si su líder se derrumbara a la primera de cambio.

_ Seria un caos_ dijo Skipper antes de sonreís pero se puso serio.

Skipper estaba dispuesto a ser unos de los mejores lideres que podría tener su comando y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo y empezando por el joven pingüino que habían encontrado.

No se iba a rendir, no se iba a derrumbar hasta que no se reponga.

_ ¿Sabéis algo? No me rendiré pase lo que pase_ dijo Skipper a sus dos compañeros y amigos.

_ Así se habla_ dijo Manfredi dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al pingüino que había dicho eso.

_ Por cierto ¿Creéis que querrá ser el primer miembro de mi unidad?_ pregunto Skipper mirando al joven inconsciente que estaba empezando a moverse y a gemir como si estuviera inverso en una pesadilla_ habéis visto como luchaba y tiene madera como militar. Puede que no sea miembro de la organización pero eso tiene solución.

Ambos pingüinos miraron a Skipper curioso por saber hasta donde había llegado el futuro líder que sonreía divertido.

_ Se que se puede entrar si supera la prueba y si alguien de la organización le hace de padrino_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos.

_ Vaya Skipper, no sabia que estabas al tanto de los entresijos de la organización_ dijo Manfredi con una sonrisa a Skipper.

_ Bueno Firen me lo comento antes de que nos separarnos_ dijo Skipper antes de mirar al joven pingüino que seguía moviendo desesperado_ pero puede servir si quiere ser militar.

_ ¿Cosa que deseas?

_ Tanto se nota_ dijo Skipper sin sorprenderse de lo que había dicho Jonshon.

La verdad es que tenia ganas que alguien tan capaz, sin un entrenamiento, de mantener una lucha como la que había visto de el.

Jonshon en cambio sonrió por la ilusión que estaba mostrando Skipper antes de oír un murmullo débil y desesperado.

_ No… No lo hagas_ dijo el joven pingüino gimiendo desesperado mientras se movía como si quisiera defenderse de algo que le estaba atormentando.

Los tres lo mitraron preocupados por lo que estaba soñando el pingüino antes de que Jonshon lo acaricio suavemente la cabeza del joven para intentar conseguir que se calmara un poco cosa que así fue ya que el joven pingüino se movió levemente como si buscase ese contacto suave.

_ Es mejor que hagamos guardias_ murmuro Jonshon a sus compañeros que estaban pensando lo mismo que el, mientras seguía acariando suavemente la frente el pingüino_ yo are la primera guardia.

_ Vale pero cuando te sientas cansado nos avisas_ dijo Manfredi mientras se apoyaba en la pared para echarse una cabezadita.

Jonshon sonrió antes de asistir mientras que veía como el joven volvía a dormir en una paz tensa, mientras que en sus ojos se habían formado una lagrimas.

_ No se que ha tenido que pasar pero espero que pronto despierte_ murmuro Manfredi mientras cerraba los ojos para irse a dormir.

_ Y yo Manfredi y yo_ dijo Jonshon en un susurro sabiendo que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Continuara…


	14. El principio de todo C4

Capitulo 14_ El principio de todo (Parte 4)

Unos ojos azules se abrieron levemente o por lo menos lo intento porque sintió como si sus palpados pesaran como si fueran de cemento.

Intento moverse pero sin contar que su cuerpo estaba totalmente insensible estaba demasiado débil como para intentar hacer algo cuando algo le llamo la atención, aunque su cuerpo estaba insensible notaba un fuerte dolor, como si fueran pulsaciones en el pecho donde había recibido aquel mordisco de esos perros que antes había intentado acabar con su vida.

_ Parece que ya despierta_ oyó murmurar una voz masculina muy cerca de donde el estaba y que no conocía de nada y que pudo notar que estaba llamando a alguien.

Oyó como alguien se acercaban hacia donde el estaba mientras empezaba a asustarse. No sabia quienes eran, que querían de el y estaba tan débil que estaba completamente a la merced de esos misteriosos desconocidos.

Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos movido por el miedo y el pánico por no saber que estaba pasando con mas éxito, pero lo primero que vio fue un joven pingüino con la cabeza plana y unos ojos azul hielo que lo estaba mirando expectante por su reciente actividad.

Skipper en cambio había visto como el joven pingüino se había movido como si intentara abrir los ojos y lo primero que había hecho había sido llamar a sus compañeros para que se acercaran hacia donde el estaba.

Había visto como cuando había conseguido abrir sus ojos que estaba completamente asustado, y aunque entendía que debía de estar muy asustado después de saber como lo habían encontrado.

El joven y misterioso pingüino intento hablar, pero su vez parecía no estar de acuerda con el ya que no aparecía.

_ Tranquilo jovencito. Tomártelo con calma_ le dijo Jonshon de una manera suave intentada calmar al joven inconsciente y nos tenias muy preocupados.

El joven pingüino lo miro sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir, hacia ya tres días desde esos perros le atacaron, tres días desde que perdió la conciencia en aquel callejón.

_ Nosotros te salvamos de esos perros y hemos cuidado de tu desde entonces_ le dijo Manfredi a la misteriosa ave sin nombre que no dijo nada, simplemente los miro sin saber si fiarse o no_ has estado muy mal en estos tres días que has estado inconsciente, incluso hemos llegado a pensar que no lo iban a conseguir.

_ Vamos Manfredi, déjemele descansar_ dijo Jonshon con una suave sonrisa mientras que el joven abría la boca.

_ ¿Po-porque… me… ayudáis? ¿Qué… queríais… de… mi?_ logro preguntar a duras penas el pingüino sin nombre antes de gemir por el esfuerzo que eso le concedió decir solo esas dos frases.

_ No queremos nada de ti solo que te recuperes_ dijo Jonshon al pingüino que fijo sus ojos azules en los ámbar de el mientras parecía incapaz de creer sus palabras.

Jonshon se había dado cuenta en especial cuando empezó a gemir en sus sueños o directamente a grita en sus sueños, o pesadillas, como si alguien le persiguiera o quisiera hacerle daño sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Aunque esta conclusión había llegado también el segundo día después de encontrarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de las contusiones y heridas antiguas que tenia escondidas entre su plumaje, cuando el se había asegurado que las heridas de los mordiscos seguían estando bien.

Estaba seguro que ese joven pingüino había sido maltratado.

_ Así que es verdad que esta despierto_ dijo Manfredi apareciendo detrás de Jonshon y Skipper para ver al joven pingüino que parecía asustado de ver tanta gente_ Me llamo Manfredi, el de ojos ambarinos en Jonshon y el mas joven es Skipper. Queríamos saber algunas cosas de ti, si te ves con fuerzas de hacerlo.

_ Manfredi no creo que sea el momento de eso_ dijo Jonshon al pingüino de ojos verdes a sabiendas de lo que iba a preguntar pero estaba seguro que el joven pingüino no estaba preparado físicamente y psíquicamente para que empezaran a preguntarlo por lo que había pasado.

El joven pingüino en cambio miro al pingüino aterrado, no entendía nada, se habían presentado pero no sabia que querían de el y nada nunca era, y mas porque el no le había hecho nada.

Manfredi en cambio sonrió para intentar tranquilizar al joven pingüino.

_ Tranquilo y empezaremos por algo fácil, ¿Vale? ¿Cómo te llamas? Porque tienes nombre verdad_ comenzó a preguntar para intentar tranquilizarlo pero solo consiguió hacer el efecto contrario.

El joven empezó a hiperventilar aterrado por esos pingüinos que habían empezado a preguntarle, mientras que solo era capaz de oír su propio latido desesperado en sus orejas.

Sabia que ese pingüino le estaba preguntando, lo sabia porque veía levemente que movía su pico, lo veía entre las sombras de la inconsciencia que amenazaba por llevárselo de nuevo con ella pero su celebro estaba tan aterrado que no era capaz de entender nada.

Jonshon vio como el joven pingüino se encontraba al borde del colapso nervioso, a borde de volver a caer a las sombras que había estado durando todos esos tres días, sabiendo que había sido muy temerario por su parte empezar a avasalladle con tantas preguntas.

_ Basta Manfredi_ le gruño enfrento a su compañero y amigo que había empezado los preguntas y acareo al joven para tranquilizarlo como había hecho durante todo ese tiempo_ Tranquilo, ya esta.

Jonshon observo como el joven pingüino lo miraba apunto de perder la poca conciencia que debía de quedarle en ese momento y abrió el pico antes de levantar su aleta.

_ Ko-Kowalski_ dijo en un simple susurro a Jonshon que lo escuchaba atento_ Me… lla…mo… Ko…wa…slki…

Jonshon vio como ese joven pingüino cerraba los ojos agotado, para integrarse de de nuevo en la inconsciencia, como había hecho durante estos tres días, mientras que en el admiente sonaban todavía las palabras del joven, las palabras de su nombre.

Continuara…


	15. El princpio de todo C5

Capitulo 15_ El principio de todo (Parte 5)

Skipper vio como el oji-marron se ponía encima de Kowalski, el nombre que el habia dicho antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente, para asegurarse que estaba bien.

_ ¿Se recuperara?_ pregunto Skipper a Jonshon que suspiro aliviado.

_ Tranuilo Skipper solo esta descansando después de una crisis de ansediedad, sabes que su cuerpo esta sumamente débil_ dijo Jonshon para tranquilizar al mas joven de lo que quedaba del antiguo grupo antes de mirar a Manfredi_ ¿Manfredi, tenias que empezar a interrogarlo ya? ¿No te podias esperar un poco y mas sabiendo lo que sabes?

Manfredi bajo la mirada un poco avengonzado, estaba preocupado y el hecho de encontrar mas heridas en el cuerpo del joven pájaro lo habia preocupado todavía mas, no sabia lo que le habia hecho esos perros con el pero una cosa era segura, que esos perros golpeaban por algún motivo a ese joven herido.

Jonshon en cambio suspiro, sabia que el pingüino de ojos verdes no lo habia hecho con mala intenicon, que solo estaba muy preocupado por el joven pingüino.

_ No pasa nada_ dijo Jonshon en un murmullo_ se que no lo has hecho con mala intención pero tenias que haber tenido mas cuidado y mas porque no sabemos nada de lo que ha pasado.

_ Lo se pero estoy preocupado. No me puedo creer que haiga gente que haga algo asi y mas con uno de los nuestros_ dijo Manfredi en un tono serio y enfadado.

Eso era algo impesable para un pingüino y mas para un macho que era los que se encargaban que cuidar sus polluelos.

Skipper miro a sus dos compañeros sabiendo como estaba la situación y mas porque habia visto como habia terminado desmayandose cuando Manfredi habia empezado ha hacerle pregunta sobre los heridas de esos perros y quienes eran,

_ Jonshon ¿Crees qye se recuperara totalmente?_ pregunto Skipper a Jonshon que suspiro.

_ Fisicamente si, psicológicamente no lo se_ dijo Jonshon en un susurro a sus dos compañeros_ todo depende del daño psíquico y que nos lo tomemos con calma, ten en cuenta que no confiara en nosotros con facilidad.

_ Ya…_ murmuro Manfredi abresd eapoyarse en la pared_ entonces será mejor que lo intentes tu.

_ Es que no te ves capaz de tener un poco de tacto_ dijo Jonshon con una leve sonrisa a lo que Manfredi suspiro.

_ Sabes perfectamente que solo de pensar que haigas sido capazes de hacerle eso es que se me llevan los demonios.

Jonshon sonrio ante el comentario sabiendo que era verdad, a el también la pasaba lo mismo y tenia que contenerse pero ese joven no tenia la culpa, Skipper en cambio estaba oyendo lo que los otros dos decía preocupado, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando con ese joven que habían encontrado, pero el estaba seguro que ese joven Kowalski debia de ser militar.

Estaba compretamente seguro que ganaría seguridad consigo mismo, seguridad que ahora mismo le faltaba.

_ Manfredi, Jonshon podríamos ofrecerle que sea miembro de la organización_ dijo Skipper a los otros dos pingüinos.

_ ¿Estas loco Skipper? No ves que este pingüino no esta capacidado.

_ Pero podia estarlo y ya no solo porque me gustaría que estuviera en mi comando: dijo Skipper muy serio mostrando su capacidad como líder inato que tenia desde su nacimiento mientras que cruzaba sus aletas_ si no porque con el entrenamiento ganaría seguridad con el mismo.

Ambos miraron a Skipper sopendido por lo que habia pensado y mas porque habia venido del mas pequeño de los tres.

_ Yo solo lo decía porque me pareció una buena idea_ dijo Skipper un poco inquieto por las miradas de sus dos compañeros.

_ Es que es una buenissima idea_ dijo Manfredi con una sonrisa.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si, como tu has dicho consigera mas seguridad en si mism_ dijo Jonshon de una manera tranquila y miro al pingüino que estaba compretamente ageno a todo a su elrededor_ el único problema es decírselo de manera de que no se asuste.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos sabiendo que eso si que seria todo un reto para ellos, el reto mas difícil que habían tenido hasta ahora.

Manfredi miro a su compañero a sabiendas que estaba miu preocupadop, se levanto de donde el estaba y se puso al lado del pingüino para poner su aleta en el hombro.

_ Lo se diremos en cuando despierte y seguro que se lo tomara bien_ le dijo Manfredi a su compañero_ Ademas no dejaremos a uno de nuestros en la estacada.

_ El código pingüino, nunca nades solo_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa a Jonshon por lo que habia dicho Manfredi_ Ademas como se entere Firen nos va a estar dando el coñazo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_ Eso es porque para los espias los compañeros son muy importantes, ya lo sabes_ dijo Jonshon con una leve sonrisa a Skipper y volvió a mirar a Kowalski_ Aremos esto en cuando se despierte. Se lo diremos y si se ve fuerte iremos a buscar a Eric.

_ ¿Eric?_ pregunto Skipper confundico.

Habia oído ese nombre no solo de boca de ellos, si no de Firen cuando se separaron para ir a America.

Manfredi en cambio se cruzo de brazos y sonrio.

_ Eric es un agente retirado de la organización desde hace unos pocos años que hicimos unas cuantas misiones juntos antes de que nos uniéramos los 4, pero en cuando se retiro se vino a vivir a America, pero aun y asi, para los agentes en una buena fuente de información_ dijo Manfredi a Skipper, esperando que le futuro líder intuyera a que se refería con fuente de información.

Skipper en cambio sonrio y entecerro los ojos por lo que habia dicho Manfredi, o mejor dicho dejado entrever.

_ Mejor dicho, os debe varios favores.

_ Tambien es otra manera de decirlo_ dijo Manfredi con una leve sonrisa y miro a Jonshon_ el también debe saber cosas sobre esos misteriosos perros.

_ ¿Puede? pero me interesa llegar para ponernos en contacto con Jonny o con Wandey_ dijo Jonshon haciendo que ambos levantaran la ceja confundido.

_ ¿Con los jefes?

_ Si, me escama que la organización no sepa nada de el.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? Que hay mas de lo de esos perros.

Jonshon no contesto a la pregunta de su compañero, pero algo le decía que asi era, en especial cuando vio esa curiosa cicratriz en la aleta y que debia ser muy antigua, mucho mas que las demás heridas que tenia en su cuerpo y en la cual no habia dicho nada a sus compañeros.

_ Solo es una corazonada, solo eso_ dijo simplemente Jonshon evitando dar explicaciones extras, sabiendo e imaginándose la reacion que tendría Manfredi si le diguiera lo que realmente pensaba, mientras que Skipper miraba al joven pingüino que empezaba a moverse como si quisiera volver al mundo consciente.

_ Chicos, esta volviendo de nuevo en si.

Los tres lo miraron sabiendo que habia llegado el momento de hacerle la gran pregunta mientras esperaba que le joven pingüino herido aceptara.

Continuara…


	16. El principio de todo C6

Capitulo 16_ El principio de todo (Parte 6)

Unos ojos celestes se abrieron lentamente, era como si no quisieran abandonar el lugar donde hacia hace unos segundos se encontraba, pero la conciencia fue mas fuerte que su voluntad y terminaron abriéndose para volverse a encontrar con esos pingüinos.

Su mente no podía recordar bien quieren eran, solo podía recordar que le llenaron de preguntar que el no quería contestar, no ahora.

Pero ahora esas aves no voladoras lo estaban mirando con preocupación, dándole tiempo a volver completamente del estado de inconsciencia que se lo había llevado antes.

El pingüino de ojos ámbar se acerco para colocarse lo mas cerca de su foco de visión.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto suavemente en un tono sumamente preocupado haciendo que el joven lo mirara confuso.

El no los conocía, el poco tiempo que había estado consciente la vez anterior no contaba como conocer, pero parecía que no se habían separado de el en todo el tiempo, entonces ¿porque esos desconocidos se preocupaban tanto por el? ¿Por su vida? Como si en verdad le interesaren en su salud.

El de ojos ámbar suspiro levemente poniéndose a su lado, con calma, como si no quisiera asustarlo más de lo que ya debería estar.

_ Siento lo de antes con mi compañero. No queríamos asustarte y mucho menos provocar que te desmayaras de nuevo_ suspiro ese pingüino en un tono muy amable.

Kowalski abrió su pico para poder hablar, pero su garganta se resintió de su movimiento, era como si hacia mucho tiempo que no la usara para hablar o estuviera demasiado débil incluso para eso.

Jonshon vio como el pingüino intentaba hablar de nuevo desde que se había desmayado, diciendo su nombre o lo que ellos creían que era su nombre.

_ Tranquilo, no te haremos nada_ intento tranquilizar al pingüino herido que lo miro levemente, fijando sus ojos celestes en los dorados del medico con la duda que tenia reflejados en ellos.

_ Nunca haríamos nada para que te asustes_ dijo Skipper llamándole la atención a Kowalski, con una sonrisa segura_ solo queremos ayudarte.

Kowalski en cambio los miro completamente confundido por lo que acababa de oír.

Esos desconocidos lo estaban ayudando por que si, sin pedirle nada a cambio, sin ninguna trampa, solo porque así lo querían.

Sintió como un nudo en el estomago al darse cuenta de la verdad, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a formarse unas lagrimas.

Podría ser que después de tanto tiempo hubiera encontrando a buenas personas que lo ayudaban sin importarle su pasado, sin pedirle nada a cambio.

En cambio los tres miembros del antiguo grupo lo miraron preocupados al ver que la joven ave acuática comenzaba a llorar.

_ ¿Te duele la herida?_ le pregunto Manfredi con un tono preocupado al joven pingüino que movió la cabeza a un lado para el otro como negativa.

Le dolía la herida, pero no lloraba por eso, si no porque había encontrado a gente que se preocupada por el.

_ No… No sois como los demás_ murmuro Kowalski entre lagrimas a los otros pingüinos que no sabían a que se refería.

_ Claro que no somos como los demás, somos miembros de la organización_ dijo Manfredi con una sonrisa al joven pingüino que lo miraba con los ojos celestes llenos en lagrimas y le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarlo_ No te preocupes por esos perros, no te harán nada con nosotros aquí.

El futuro científico miro al oji verde como para asegurarse de que eso fuera cierto, pero el pingüino estaba muy serio y seguro como para no fuera así. Ellos tenían una seguridad en si mismo que el no tenia, cosa que a ojos del mas joven le resulto de lo mas admirable.

Skipper en cambio sonrió divertido al joven, y se puso al lado de Jonshon.

_ ¿Quieres que avisemos a alguien de tu familia?_ le pregunto el cabeza plana de ojos azul hielo al joven que se quedo quieto, como una estatua a la mena mención de la palabra familia.

Todos se miraron confundidos sin saber que podría estar parando por la cabeza del más joven en estos momentos.

El en cambio los miraba aterrado como si hubiera visto un fantasma o un monstruo en ese momento, agarrando con fuera la aleta del oji-verde como si viera un bote salvavidas y el fuera a la deriva.

Manfredi en cambio bajo la mirada para ver que volvía a llorar pero esta vez no parecía que fuera de alegría o de emoción si no de miedo.

_ Kowalski que…_ intento decir Manfredi cuando en ese momento el joven pingüino abría el pico por segunda vez interrumpiendo al mayor.

_ No me llevéis con el_ grito en un sollozo angustioso el joven pingüino haciendo que los tres presentes aves no voladoras se quedaran en silencio, sin saber que decir o que hacer_ No lo hagáis, me matara si vuelvo.

Manfredi se lo quedo mirando un poco aterrado mientras pensaba en alguna manera de tranquilizar al pingüino que se agarraba a su aleta con una fuerza que pensaba que no tenía y mas tras verlo en el estado que lo había visto.

Jonshon en cambio comenzó a temer lo peor, tenía sus propias conjeturas pero temía con todas sus fuerzas que fueran verdad, así que se acerco lentamente al pequeño pingüino herido, hasta ponerse justo a su lado con cuidado de no alterarlo todavía mas.

_ Tranquilo, no te llevaremos con el pero… necesitamos saber quien es "el"_ le dijo Jonshon en un tono suave a la ave que estaba totalmente aterrorizada.

No quería responder, no quería recordarlo, pero sentía las miradas llenas de duda y preocupación de esos amables pingüinos que lo habían cuidado y lo habían salvado de esos perros antes sin importarle quien era.

Tomo aire para intentar tranquilizarse en vano, estaba demasiado nervioso y alterado como para conseguir hacerlo, así que solo consiguió que la herida le recordara que allí estaba con un fuerte y doloroso pinchazo.

_ Kowalski_ dijo Jonshon preocupado por el joven al oírle gemir y poniéndole sus aletas cerca de el, para asegurarse que no hubiera otra marca mas de sangre en la venda que indicara que estuviera abierta de nuevo.

Kowalski en cambio miro de reojo a Jonshon, viéndole como se preocupaban por el.

_ "El" es mi padre_ murmuro Kowalski con voz débil pero sabia que esos pingüinos lo escucharían mientras esos recuerdos de todos esos años volvían a su mente, haciendo que volviera a llorar de nuevo, incapaz de contenerse. Eran recuerdos demasiados dolorosos como para hacerlo_ Es un pingüino malvado y me hizo mucho daño_ gimió desesperado antes de mirar a Jonshon rogándole con los ojos_ no quiero volver con el.

Nadie contesto, nadie sabio que podían decir ante tal revelación.

Nunca se hubieran imaginado que un macho de su especie, que tenía que cuidad y proteger a sus polluelos haría algo por ese estilo.

Manfredi sintió como se le revolvían las tripas de solo pensarlo y más porque ese pensamiento era cierto mientras que Jonshon acaricio al más joven sabiendo que habían afirmado sus conjeturas.

_ ¿Tu padre te ha maltratado?_ pregunto Skipper sorprendido y asustado viendo que ninguno de sus dos compañeros iban a decir nada, cuando el joven científico cerraba sus ojos a modo de afirmación.

_ ¿Y tu madre no se lo impidió?_ le pregunto Manfredi sin saber que pensar, como alguien podría aceptar que se hiciera eso.

_ Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y el siempre me ha dicho que había sido culpa mía y por eso me tenia que castigar pero_ comenzó a explicar al borde de las lagrimas recordando lo que su proteginidor le decía_ yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada. Siempre fui bueno.

Gimió levemente antes de hundir su rostro en el plumaje de Jonshon y comenzar a llorar fuertemente mientras seguía sintiendo las caricias tranquilizadoras del pingüino.

Nadie sabia que le podían decir para animarlo mientras que se imaginaban como debió de ser la vida de ese joven en ese momento.

Debía recordar a una película de terror constante.

_ Pero para el no le bastaba, siempre aprovechaba cualquier motivo para castigarme y si no había le daba igual_ gimió Kowalski aun en el pecho del de ojos ámbar_ el me tenia que castigar cada vez mas fuerte le daba igual si yo moría o no y yo no podía evitarlo.

_ Hasta que escapaste_ murmuro Manfredi imaginándose el final de ese momento para ese joven y no lo culpaba por querer huir de ese tipo que se hacia llamar su padre, el también habría echo lo mismo.

Kowalski en cambio se movió levemente para ver al oji verde sin separarse de Jonshon y con unas lagrimas que aun surcaba su rostro.

_ Si, camine durante mucho tiempo hasta que cuando estaba apunto de desplomarme aparecieron esos perros_ cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó su agarre contra Jonshon, haciendo que la herida del pecho le pinchara recordándole que todavía estaba herido pero le dio igual era la primera vez que podría hablar con alguien de su pasado sin que lo juzgaran.

Ellos habían sido tan amables con el, sin importarle si se ponían en peligro por su culpa que tenia que corresponderle de alguna manera.

Jonshon en cambio oyó el gemido ahogado que salió de su pico y miro al joven pingüino preocupado.

_ Es mejor que lo dejemos para luego_ le dijo el de ojos ámbar preocupado por el joven herido.

_ No_ gruño Kowalski sabiendo que si paraba ahora luego no seria capaz de continuar hablando.

Jonshon no le dijo nada pero miraba muy atentamente al joven que tenia entre sus aletas preocupado, no quería que se volviera a desmayar por forzarse demasiado pero también sabia que lo que estaba haciendo seria bueno para el joven así que no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio dejando continuar con su historia.

_ Me dieron comida, agua y un techo para estar pero me engañaron, lo habían hecho solo porque sabían que cuando me recuperara seria un buen juguete para ellos_ continuo después de una leve pausa_ me obligaban a luchar a vida o muerte por dinero.

_ ¿Qué?_ gruño Skipper completamente alterado por lo que acababa de escuchar_ Manfredi, Jonshon tenemos que informar a la organización de esto.

_ Tranquilo Skipper, eso lo haremos en cuando llegamos con Eric_ murmuro Manfredi en un tono enfadado mientras convertía su aleta en un puño como si estuviera apunto de golpear algo_ No dejaremos que esos chuchos se salgan con la suya.

Kowalski en cambio miro a Manfredi y a Skipper un poco preocupado, no quería que a ellos les pasara nada por su culpa. Cerró los ojos mientras se intentaba levantar de su apoyo de Jonshon, con dificultar y con un dolor pulsante en el pecho donde había recibido el mordisco de esos animales.

_ No lo hagáis, solo conseguir res que os maten_ gruño Kowalski en un tono asustado.

Los militares en cambio miraron al ave con una sonrisa compresiva. Al parecer ese pingüino no sabia nada de quienes eran ellos en realidad.

_ No te preocupes con nosotros Kowalski_ dijo Manfredi con una sonrisa tranquila y segura_ esos perros no son rivales para tres miembros de elite de la organización.

Kowalski los miro confundido, no entendía a que se referían con eso.

_ ¿La organización?

_ Exacto, la organización_ volvió a decir pero esta ven Jonshon una el mismo tipo de sonrisa que su compañero_ un grupo de animales que nos enfrentamos a animales que quieren dominar el mundo y grupos como esos perros.

_ Dicho de otra manera nos enfrentamos a animales malvados_ termino Skipper mirando a Kowalski que parpadeo confuso, todo parecía tan surrealista para el pingüino.

_ Nosotros somos militares que menos venido formar un nuevo comando en América_ explico Manfredi al pingüino que estaba la mar de perdido.

_ Y yo seré su líder_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa orgullosa y miro al pingüino con una mirada decidida en sus ojos azul hielo_ Kowalski ¿Te gustaría pertenecer a la organización y ser el primer miembro de mi comando?

Kowalski miro a su futuro líder sorprendido ante tan repentina propuesta mientras que sus dos compañeros miraron al pingüino un tanto asustados y mas porque temían que ese joven se lo tomara mal.

Le había pedido que fuera uno de ellos, que entrara a esa organización que ellos pertenecían y que fuera su primer miembro de su futuro grupo, parecía que a ese pingüino de ojos azul hielo no le importara nada su pasado.

Noto como en sus ojos volvían a formarse esas lagrimas que un momento antes habían anegado sus ojos pero esta vez no era de tristeza y angustia si no de alegría de haber encontrado algo parecido a un hogar.

Skipper en cambio vio como el pingüino volvía a llorar asustado, le había dicho eso con toda la inocencia del mundo, no quería volverlo ha hacer llorar.

_ Lo siento no quería asustarte_ dijo rápidamente el futuro líder mientras levantaba sus aletas mientras que el solo levanto sus ojos celestes para encontrarse con los suyos con total inseguridad en ellos.

_ En serio ¿queréis que sea uno de vosotros?_ pregunto Kowalski totalmente inseguro, pero esta vez lo estaba de el mismo, no creía que fuera de ayuda para ellos y no quería convertirse en una carga_ yo no se hacer nada. Soy un inútil que lo han engaño toda su vida.

_ Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

El joven pingüino miro a Jonshon curioso por lo que había oído de el, mientras que el medico mostraba una sonrisa segura.

_ Te hemos visto luchar y tienes madera además_ se mostro serio recordando como se había defendido de ese perro_ has sobrevivido dos veces a un infierno así que tienes una gran fortaleza.

_ Además nosotros te entrenaremos en las diferentes artes de lucha_ dijo Skipper mientras daba un puñetazo en el aire rápidamente_ para que superes la prueba.

_ Además no tienes que ser un militar que solo use la fuerza, si no fíjate en Jonshon_ le dijo Manfredi mientras señalaba a su compañero_ es un matasanos estupendo.

_ Muy gracioso, Manfredi_ gruño Jonshon por el comentario del oji verde que empezó a reírse.

Kowalski en cambio miraba la escena sorprendido por la seguridad que esos pingüinos mostraba en el, cuando ni el mismo creía que tenia de eso.

Suspiro levemente lo los miro tranquilamente mostrando algo que pronto seria más cercano, la verdadera personalidad de ese joven pingüino que no había mostrado por miedo y que ahora luchaba por salir.

_ Lo are pero no os prometo nada_ dijo Kowalski tranquilamente a los miembros del antiguo grupo.

Skipper en cambio sonrió alegremente por la respuesta del joven y le paso la aleta en el hombro entusiasmando.

_ No hace falta que prometas nada, estoy seguro que lo conseguirás_ dijo Skipper de una forma divertida_ quieras o no contaras con la mejor ayuda que puedas tener.

Kowalski en cambio miro al pingüino cabeza plana sorprendido antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

Manfredi y Jonshon en cambio sonrieron divertidos ante la facilidad que tenia el macho mas joven del antiguo grupo para animar a los demás y animarlos a seguir adelante.

Seria un gran líder cuando el comando este formado de eso no había ninguna duda y quien sabia si ese tímido pingüino herido se convertiría en una de las partes mas importantes de este.

Seria muy divertido ver como esto sucediera.

Continuara…


	17. El principio de todo C7

Capitulo 17_ El principio de todo (Parte 7)

Skipper se giro para ver al joven pingüino que estaba detrás de el andando con dificultad mientras se sujetaba la herida que tenia en el pecho.

Los cuatro habían decidido retomar el camino hacia el lugar donde según tenia entendido vivía ese miembro de la organización.

Pero también sabían que Kowalski todavía estaba bastante débil de su herida, pero aun y así intentaba seguir el ritmo de los otros tres pingüinos que tenia delante.

_ ¿Necesitas descansar?_ le pregunto a Kowalski un tanto preocupado, por ese joven pingüino que solo le sonrió todavía estaba desacostumbrado a ese tipo de atención por parte de los demás.

_ Estoy bien_ dijo el futuro científico en un tono cansado_ ya descansare cuando lleguemos.

_ Si es que terminamos llegando_ dijo divertido Skipper mientras se acercaba a su lado dispuesto a ayudarlo_ vamos deja que te ayude Kowalski, que a este paso vas a terminar en el suelo exhausto.

Kowalski sonrió levemente por ese comentario y mas porque no estaba acostumbrado que alguien se preocupara por el.

Skipper en cambio le puso su aleta alrededor de la espalda de Kowalski para que se apoyara en el.

Jonshon sonrió al ver de reojo lo que estaba pasando detrás de el y mas los intentos para que el viaje no fuera para duro para el pingüino herido.

_ Parece que Skipper le ha pillado cariño_ le dijo Manfredi a Jonshon mientras se acercaban ambas aves a donde estaban ellos.

_ Es que así es Manfredi_ dijo el de ojos dorados mientras se giraba para ponerse delante de ellos_ vamos chicos, que ya queda poco para llegar.

Ambos asistieron antes de volver a seguir con el camino que le llevaría con ese personaje que andaban buscando.

Kowalski los miro confuso ya que no sabía quien ese tal Eric que andaban buscando.

_ ¿Esto?_ murmuro Kowalski llamando la atención a su futuro líder.

_ ¿Necesitas descansar?

_ No, solo quería saber si me podrías contar mas cosas sobre ese tal Eric_ pregunto tímidamente a los demás pingüinos, a lo que Skipper sonrió.

_ Yo no se mucho sobre el, solo que es un antiguo compañero de ellos en la organización_ le explico lo poco que sabia Skipper de ese miembro de la organización y que ambos le explicado por encima quien era mientras el herido estaba inconsciente_ ¿Sabes? El nos puede ayudar a que seas miembro de la organización y que termines siendo un miembro del comando.

Kowalski miro a Skipper un tanto confuso antes de sonreír de una manera tímida.

_ ¿Tienes muchas ganas que yo sea un miembro de la organización?_ le pregunto Kowalski un poco nervioso a Skipper que solo se mostro divertido por la pregunta de ese pingüino.

_ Si, tienes madera para ser de los mejores.

Kowalski bajo levemente la mirada con una leve sonrisa aun es su pico mientras que en su mente se preguntaba como ese pingüino podía tener tanta fe en el, cuando ni el mismo confiaba en su propio potencial.

_ ¿Por qué?_ le pregunto suavemente Kowalski a Skipper tímidamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos azul hielo del pingüino cabeza plana_ ¿Por qué tienes tantas esperanzas puestas en mí?

Skipper en cambio sonrío antes de apretar levemente el agarre para hacer que el joven pingüino lo mirara.

_ Por instinto. Algo me dice que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos_ dijo Skipper mirando a Kowalski que estaba aun mas confuso sacando una sonrisa a Skipper_ Sabes yo veo el comando como una pequeña gran familia y no como un grupo de individuos que se nos unen para hacer misiones. ¿Sabes porque? Porque en un grupo todos van por libres y una familia hay confianza, hasta que pondría mi vida en manos de ellos.

_ Esas son grandes palabras_ dijo Manfredi con un tono de orgullo antes de mirar la ave de ojos dorados_ Parece que no solo se le ha pegado mi paranoia.

Jonshon no dijo nada solo empezó a reírse por lo bajo por el comentario del ojiverde antes de que apareciera ante ellos un gran edificio abandonado y en un estado deplorable, como el resto de los edificios de esta zona, parándose para comprobar una cosa.

Movió sus ojos dorados a un lado para el otro antes de ponerse sus aletas en la espalda.

_ Me parece que hemos llegado_ dijo Jonshon finalmente a sus compañeros que levantaron la vista.

_ Estas de broma_ dijo Skipper y Manfredi a la vez a Jonshon que rodo los ojos levemente por ese grito y mas porque cualquiera que los haiga visto en ese momento hubiera pensado que eran hermanos.

_ No lo estoy, esta es la dirección que me dio Jonny_ dijo Jonshon a los dos que lo meraba como si estuviera loco.

_ Puede que esa orca estuviese equivocado_ dijo rápidamente Manfredi antes de que su compañero y medico del grupo sonriera divertido por ese comentario.

_ Oh vamos, sabes que Jonny no se equivoca. Estamos hablando de el próximo jefe de la organización_ dijo riéndose el de ojos ambarinos antes de ponerle una aleta encima a Manfredi_ O es que en verdad el gran Manfredi tiene miedo.

Manfredi en cambio lo miro ofendido ante lo último que había dicho su compañero.

_ Yo no tengo miedo de nada, ni si quiera conozco el significado de esa palabra_ gruño Manfredi soltándose de su compañero para irse a la puerta de este destartalado edificio, mientras que el medico sonreía divertido.

_ Siempre pico el muy impulsivo_ murmuro el doctor del grupo con una sonrisa y entre dientes al ver como con unas palabritas que indicaran que el era un cobarde, hacían milagros en su compañero.

Manfredi en cambio se coloco delante de la puerta y la golpeo con la aleta fuertemente mientras tenia que esta terminara desintegrándose por el golpe, pero para sorpresa de este la madera aguanto el golpe, pero no hubo descanso para el ya que justo después se oyó un crujido.

Salto levemente poniéndose a la defensiva mientras que su paranoia funcionaba a mil por hora imaginándose las cosas horribles que podían salir de esa casa, pero para sorpresa de este cuando la puerta se abrió salió un gato pardo.

_ ¿Manfredi? ¿Jonshon?_ murmuro el gato al reconocer a las aves antes de sonreír_ Sois vosotros, sabéis estaba empezando a preocuparme porque no vendrías, llevo tres días esperándolos.

_ Lo siento Eric, hemos estado ocupados hasta ahora_ dijo Manfredi al minino que tenían delante de ellos_ ¿Podemos entrar?

_ Claro seguidme_ dijo Eric con una sonrisa mientras que hacia un leve gento para que entraran e su interior_ Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

Los cuatros aves entraron mirando a su alrededor para encontrarse en una casa enorme y llena de polvo y completamente abandonada por sus antiguos dueños.

El gato en cambio cerro la puerta y se apresuro a llegar donde estaban el resto de las aves acuáticas.

_ Se que no es gran cosa pero es un hogar_ dijo Eric con una sonrisa divertida a las aves.

_ No esta nada mal. Te lo has montado bien_ dijo Manfredi al gato que empezó a reírse divertido.

_ Si, pero ha sido gracias a Jonny que encontró esto_ dijo Eric poniendo sus patas en su cintura y miro a las aves_ por cierto ¿es verdad que el joven del grupo quiere formar un comando?

_ Exactamente_ contesto Skipper con una sonrisa orgullosa al gato.

_ A eso estamos aquí_ le respondió Manfredi a Eric que sonrió divertido por algún motivo que solo el sabia.

_ Y yo espero sinceramente que lo consigas. Debe de ser muy interesante un comando como líder un miembro del famoso grupo_ contesto Eric en un tono divertido a las pingüinos.

_ Lo conseguiré eso tenlo por seguro.

_ Ese es el espíritu Skipper_ dijo Manfredi dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda del cabeza plana.

Kowalski se quedo en un segundo plano, se había soltado de Skipper y se había apoyado en una pared cercana para poner aguantar toda la conversación de ellos, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Jonshon.

_ ¿Eric tienes algún sirio donde podamos descansar?_ pregunto el pingüino de ojos ámbar al gato.

_ Claro, debéis de estar cansado después de tan largo viaje desde Europa.

_ Mas o menos, tengo que curarle las heridas al joven_ le dijo de nuevo el pingüino medico mirando a Kowalski quien bajo la mirada avergonzado. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Eric en cambio miro al joven pingüino que se había quedado en ese segundo plano hasta ahora, al entrar se había fijado que estaba herido por alguna razón pero no había querido preguntar nada.

_ Claro, seguidme_ le dijo el gato a los pingüinos antes de irse por el pasillo que le llevaría hasta la habitación y se giro en la puerta para observar a Jonshon y Kowalski detrás de el_ no es gran cosa pero tiene una cama cómoda para descansar.

_ Gracias Eric_ dijo Jonshon con una suave sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Kowalski a entrar en la habitación.

_ Por cierto ¿Cómo ha consigo semejante herida?_ pregunto Eric levemente a las aves un poco curioso por este hecho_ diría que por la venda que lleva es muy grave y profunda.

Ninguno de los pagaros contesto la pregunta del minino, Jonshon porque había notado como Kowalski por la pregunta se había puesto nervioso y el segundo porque no quería hablar de eso.

Eric miro a los pingüinos antes de bajar la mirada.

_ Siento la pregunta, no quería molestaros con mis preguntas. Además sois mis anfitriones_ dijo Eric entrando en la habitación_ Ah se me olvidaba, si necesitáis alguna cosa solo tenéis que decírmelo, además tenemos pescado si queréis.

_ Claro, podrías traerme unos cuantos y un poco de agua_ le dijo Jonshon al gato espía que se rio.

_ Esto esta hecho.

Vieron como Eric se deba la vuelta para ir al comedor a buscar lo que habían pedido, antes de dirigirse a la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación, era pequeña y casi sin decoración como el resto de la casa, pero la cama tenia pinta de ser muy cómoda.

Jonshon ayudo a sentarse al joven pingüino que gimió por el movimiento, el paseo había sido agotador para el y mas en su estado.

_Es simpático_ le digo Jonshon intentando mantener una conversación con el y mas porque ese joven no había abierto boca en todo tiempo, aunque no le extraño nada sabiendo como sabia el pasado que llevaba consigo el joven.

Sabia que para el cualquier desconocido, incluso las personas conocidas, eran individuos que no se debía de fiar.

_ Puedes estar seguro Kowalski. Nosotros no dejaremos que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño_ le susurro Jonshon al pingüino con una sonrisa_ ¿Confías en mi?

Kowalski miro a ese pingüino de ojos dorados sin saber que contestarle, se sentía seguro y el pingüino tenia mucha paciencia y era muy amable con el pero todavía sentía miedo, un miedo irracional por todo.

_ Se que confías en mi, solo que tienes miedo pero eso es normal_ siguió hablando Jonshon de una manera suave indicándole que el tendría paciencia con el, hasta que todas las heridas y no solo las físicas sanaran_ solo tienes que tener paciencia contigo mismo.

_ ¿Crees que eso ayudara?

Jonshon sonrió ante la inseguridad del joven pingüino tenia y se acerco para ayudarlo a tumbarse y a cambiarle las vendar y mirar que las heridas estuvieran como debían de estar, curándose.

_ Claro, una vez empieces el entrenamiento estoy seguro que comenzaras a sentirte mas seguro de ti mismo_ le explico Jonshon mientras miraba las heridas.

Kowalski en cambio miro de reojo al mayor sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo, estaba seguro que eso era imposible por lo menos para alguien para el.

_ Además debe de haber algo que se te vaya bien, no todos los de la organización somos expertos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o con grandes dotes de mando como Manfredi o Skipper _ le explico Jonshon con una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo_ si no mírame a mi, soy medico y pertenezco a la fuerzas de elite de la organización.

Kowalski en cambio miro a Jonshon de reojo con una sensación creciente de decirle algo, el era muy sincero con el, pero para el futuro científico lo mas seguro es que eso que se le daba bien pensara que era una tontería.

Todos lo pensaban porque el no lo iba a pensar.

Jonshon en cambio noto como ese pingüino quería decirle algo, como si quisiera contarle algo pero estaba demasiado cohibido como para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Tiempo y seguridad consigo mismo era lo que le hacia falta para que comenzara abrirse con ellos.

_ Tienes suerte Kowalski, la herida te dejara una pequeña cicatriz que será fácilmente camuflada por las plumas_ le dijo Jonshon con una sonrisa_ estas sanando bien, pero aun tardaras unos 3 días como para empezar el entrenamiento intensivo.

_ ¿3 días?_ pregunto Kowalski confundido a Jonshon que solo le sonrió.

_ Exacto, 3 días para que empiece el entrenamiento intensivo.

Kowalski se lo quedo mirando sorprendido, el no esperaba que empezarían el entrenamiento para la "prueba" tan pronto.

El pingüino y medico de la unidad comenzó a ponerle otro vendaje nuevo y limpio tras limpiar las heridas con un poco de agua que trajo Eric mientras hablaban.

_ Así que para que estés al máximo deberás descansar todo lo posible_ dijo Jonshon mientras le ponía la aleta en los hombros para tumbarlo en la cama.

Kowalski no dijo nada, solo se dejo tumbar sin hacer ni una pizca de fuerza y ante la mirada preocupada de Jonshon.

_ Descansa, con nosotros aquí no tendrás que preocuparte de nada_ le murmuro Jonshon mientras acariciaba a ese joven pingüino que lo miro antes de cerrar los ojos agotado.

El pingüino de ojos dorados sonrió antes de que su respiración se relajara entregándose por fin al sueño reparador que su cuerpo y su mente tanto necesitaba.

Continuara…


	18. El principio de todo C8

18_EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO_C8

Estaba en un pasillo, largo corriendo lo mas rápido que sus pequeñas patitas permitían intentando alcanzar la puerta para poder escapar mientras que oía detrás suyo unos ruidos muy fuertes, se giro levemente que una misteriosa sombra oculta en la oscuridad se cernía contra el.

Apretó más su carrera desesperada mientras que veía como la salida cada vez estaba más legos y ese tipo cada vez mas cerca, cuando en ese momento sus piernecitas se liaron entre ellas haciendo que se cayera hacia delante dejándole a la merced de esa misteriosa figura amenazante.

Se giro lentamente completamente aterrado para ver como esa figura se acercaba cada vez mas, haciéndose cada vez más visible para mostrar con un pingüino adulto de ojos celestes que lo miraba lleno de furia ciega.

_ Papa no_ gimió la cría asustadísima al ver al pingüino que sacaba un cuchillo de pequeño tamaño pero aun y así lo suficientemente grande como para poner fin a la vida de la pequeña criatura que tenia delante.

_ Deberías haber muerto tú en ver de ella_ le grito su padre en un tono furioso mientras apretaba la empuñadura de esa arma blanca.

El vástago lanzo un grito asustado, mientras retrocedía sin poder apartar la vista del brillo de esa hoja que amenazaba con acabar con su vida.

Tenia que escapar, tenia que pensar rápido si quería seguir estando vivo, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de defenderse.

Movió la cabeza a un lado y para el otro, buscando alguna manera, alguna cosa que le permitiera defenderse cuando en ese momento lo vio era un pequeño palo que su progenitor había roto en su persecución pero era perfecto para lo que quería hacer.

Se estiro todo lo posible para agarrar ese objeto de madera, la única salida que tenia mientras observaba lo que estaba haciendo su padre.

Vio como el levantaba ese arma punzante preparado para poner fin a su carta vida, mientras que el pequeño cerraba sus ojos y apretaba fuertemente ese objeto con todas sus fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo le permitían.

Unos ojos celestes se abrieron en el apto en la oscuridad de la noche y miro a su alrededor como si se quisiera asegurarse que eso era precisamente era solo un sueño. Su plumaje estaba completamente empapado de un sudor frio y podía oír como su propio corazón bombeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Estaba en esa habitación donde le habían llevado para que pudiera descansar y no en esa casa que se había convertido en una tortura para el.

Un suave suspiro se escapo de su pico mientras que cerraba sus ojos para intentar tranquilizarse mientras que en su mente todavía estaban los ecos de esa pesadilla, mas bien un recuerdo de la ultima vez que había estado con su padre y cuando casi acaba con su vida si no fuera porque lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder escapar de esa casa con una único e imborrable recuerdo en su aleta.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras se levantaba levemente antes de notar como un pinchazo de dolor que cruzo todo su pecho recordándole que estaba herido.

Un gemido se escapo de su pico mientras que se llevaba una de sus aletas en las vendas que ahora cubrían su hecho para asegurase que estaban bien y así era, estaban en su sitio y parecía que no tenia ninguna abierta.

Se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama deseando volverse a dormir y mas porque por lo que calculada no debían de ser mas de las 2 de la madrugada e no quería despertar a ninguno de eso pingüinos tan amables que lo habían tratado como si fuera de su familia, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no seria capaz de volverse a dormir.

Su mente todavía se torturaba con las imagines de esa terrible pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo en esa habitación a oscuras sabiendo que no volvería a dormir, como siempre pasaba después de tener una de esos sueños o recuerdos de su pasado.

Se incorporo de nuevo de la cama pero esta vez con más cuidado para que no le vuelva a doler la herida dispuesto a salir de esa habitación y andar un poco por esa casa hacer así con un paseo podía quitarse esa terrible pesadilla de su mente.

Ando con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención hasta que llego al comedor de esta estancia.

Movió su vista curiosa por todo el comedor para ver que todo estaba lleno de cajas, como si los antiguos inquilinos se hubieran preparado para una mudanza que al parecer nunca llego a hacerse.

Se acerco a una de esas cajas movido por la curiosidad para descubrir que era lo que esos humanos se habían dejado atrás aunque tenia pinta que era muy valioso por lo menos para ellos, para mover la entrada de esa caja de cartón con su aleta y encontrarse con unos pequeños objetos de color plateado y que brillaba por la poca luz que se filtraba por las persianas rotas.

_ ¿Cubiertos?_ se pregunto a si mismo por ese descubrimiento.

Metió una de sus aletas en el interior de esta para coger uno de esos enseres de plata pero esta se paro en pleno movimiento mientras que el joven pájaro lo miraba indeciso.

Esos objetos no eran suyos, no le pertenecían y si cogía uno de esas cosas brillantes podría ser que esos pingüinos que habían sido tan amable con el se enfadaran y el no quería eso.

Saco la aleta lentamente de allí y miro de nuevo el contenido de una forma triste cuando en su mente apareció la conversación con Jonshon.

_Flash Black_

__ Además debe de haber algo que se te vaya bien, no todos los de la organización somos expertos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o con grandes dotes de mando como Manfredi o Skipper _ le explico Jonshon con una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo_ si no mírame a mi, soy medico y pertenezco a la fuerzas de elite de la organización._

_Fin del Flash Black_

Si había algo que se le daba bien, algo que podía hacer desde que tenía memoria pero era justamente ese "don" lo que daba alas a su progenitor para burlarse y golpearle.

Pero ellos no eran como su padre… podría ser que no se burlaran por lo que podía llegar a hacer.

Cerro los ojos celestes y tomo aire mientras que en su mente tomaba una decisión… ellos confiaron en el cuando nadie mas lo había hecho, le habían hecho sentir que no era un inútil y… era hora de devolverles la confianza que ellos habían puesto empezando con esto.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en su pico, como si fuera un gesto desacostumbrado para el, antes de estirar sus aletas para poder agarrar los cubiertos plateados y empezar a formar lo que en su mente le pedía en gritos que hiciera.

-(*)-

Un pájaro de ojos ambarinos se asomo con cuidado desde la puerta con una sonrisa mientras veía trabajar a ese joven con lo esos utensilios de comer.

Se había dado cuenta que Kowalski escondía algo por miedo, sabia que en parte no era que no confiara en ellos pero estaba tan destrozado que llegaba momentos que no confiara ni en mismo para mostrarlo al mundo… cualquier cosa era útil para un comando…

(Estas muy equivocado Kowalski) pensó Jonshon desde su posición mientras se movía intrigado por lo que ese animal acuático estaba haciendo… parecía que estaba construyendo algo muy concentrado cuando su pata golpeo la puerta haciendo que ese golpe se oyera en toda la estancia.

El futuro científico se quedo helado al ir ese ruido y más porque pensaba que estaba solo… se giro lentamente asustado como si temiese que alguien lo regañase por lo que estaba haciendo y más cuando sus ojos vieron la cabeza de uno de las aves que lo habían cuidado.

El de ojos miel observo como ese joven pájaro se quedaba quieto y tenso mientras que escondía lo que estaba haciendo detrás de su cuerpo, como si temiera que el lo viese.

_ Tranquilo Kowalski no te voy a castigar ni nada_ le murmuro Jonshon con una sonrisa amable pero sin esconder la curiosidad que le producía lo que ese joven estaba haciendo_ ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

Kowalski en cambio solo bajo la miraba tímidamente antes de sacar un aparato plateado que antes eran cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos que estaban en la caja.

Era una especie de gancho plateado unidos todos por un solo pinto mientras que en el centro de todos ellos aparecía algo cristalino y brillando que recordaba a un trozo de vidrio.

Jonshon le cogió ese gancho de las aletas del pingüino curioso antes de tocar ese trozo brillante y que este empezara a brillar fuertemente como si fuera algún tipo de bombilla portátil.

Kowalski en cambio estaba completamente aterrorizado esperando que ese pingüino destruyera esa maquina y después lo golpeara por haberlo construido pero para su sorpresa el solo sonrió divertido.

_ Es una linterna_ le dijo el medico felizmente antes de mirar a Kowalski que estaba muy confuso_ ¿Te gusta inventar?

El herido asistió levemente como contestación de la ultima pregunta de ese curioso medico de ojos ambarinos mientras que este solo lo miraba para darse cuanta que no lo hacia verbalmente para intentar ocultar así el pavor que le daba lo que el digiera… aunque había dejado en evidencia que le hacia feliz lo que había hecho y no le iba a decir nada.

_ No tiene nada de malo el echo que tu puedas folgar cosas como esta_ le dijo el mayor antes de ponerse su aleta en su hombre cosa que izo que el lo mirara sin entender.

Era como si no pudiera comprender que alguien no se portara mal con el después de mostrar su potencial.

El pájaro de ojos dorados sonrió de una manera suave para demostrarse que no tenia que tener ningún miedo de el… que no había hecho nada malo.

_ Sabes… pienso que eres muy inteligente si puedes creas cosas tan maravillosas como este reflector_ le murmuro a ese manojo de nervios que era aquel curioso pingüino herido y humillado que habían encontrado.

_ ¿En serio crees eso? Lo de ser inteligente digo_ suspiro dudita divo ese futuro miembro no muy seguro de creer o no lo que el había dicho, cuando noto como si alguien le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

Levanto la cabeza para ver que ese animal plumífero que le mostraba esa confianza ciega lo estaba haciendo intentando tranquilizarlo.

_ Eso nunca lo dudes_ le afirmo el doctor de la unidad con una voz tan segura que parecía que su fe en el joven no se iba a romper.

Kowalski bajo levemente la sus ojos celestes para posarlos en ese artilugio que el mismo había fabricado.

_ Además estoy seguro que esta capacidad tuya tan intelectual nos será muy útil_ le dijo Jonshon de una forma tranquila pero aun y así no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el.

Sabia que estaba bastante debilitado físicamente pero agradecía que psíquicamente estaba mal estaba mejorando rápidamente… pero eso no quitaba que tenían que tener un ojo con el y que descansara mucho.

_ Creo que deberías ir a la habitación y dormir lo máximo posible.

Ese próximo miembro de la milicia asistió antes de adquirir un leve cansancio en sus ojos celestes… sus fuerzas y su fuerza de voluntad estaban empezando a agotarse.

_ Eso are_ secundo ese joven individuo de ojos azul cielo mientras se girara dispuesto a irse a su habitación a pasos cansados pero aun y así se mostraba firme.

El oji ambarinos solo pudo captar como se estaba alejando de allí mientras que la escena era iluminada por esa primera creación pero cuando el joven llego a la puerta se apoyo un momento como si necesitara un minuto de recuperación y giro para ver a ese pingüino que lo estaba observando.

Estaba agradecido que todos los seres y animales que existían en el mundo le hubieran encontrado ellos.

Abrió el pico con una leve sonrisa.

_ Gracias_ le susurro antes de desaparecer de ese comedor dejando a ese individuo del viejo grupo mirándolo sin entender.

_ ¿Gracias de que?_ le soltó esperando que le despejara esa duda pero nadie le contesto.

Continuara…


	19. El principio de todo C9

**EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO_CAPITULO 9**

Eric entro en la casa donde vivía con un plato lleno de pescado para sus invitados y para el mismo, encontrándose con esos tres invitados acuáticos que estaban observando que tenia Jonshon entre sus aletas y que brillaba de un tono plateado.

_ ¿Y eso que es?_ pregunto curioso por la actitud que estaban teniendo las aves.

Estas en cambio miraron al minino con una sonrisa divertida en sus picos antes de que Jonshon le entregara esa extraña construcción que se había dado vida anoche.

Ese minino lo agarro realmente curioso mientras intentaba descubrir para que pudiera servir.

_ haber si lo adivinas_ le provoco Manfredi en un tono divertido.

El mamífero no le respondió, solamente lo observaba atentamente hasta que sus ojos amarillos se quedaron clavados en el cristal que estaba colocado justo en el centro de la construcción.

Levanto una de sus garras y toco suavemente ese cristal, pero cuando lo hizo paso algo que no tenia prevista que pasara para el gato… esa zona brillante comenzó a aparecer una luminosidad que se hizo tan potente que cegó al pobre ex espía.

_ Mierda_ mascullo Eric mientras bajaba rápidamente esa "linterna" para que sus orbes recuperaran la claridad y miro a quienes les habían dado ese artefacto_ ¿De donde habéis sacado la linterna?

_ No la hemos sacado, la han construido esta misma noche_ le dijo Jonshon con una sonrisa divertida llamando la atención de sobremanera al gato.

Ese aparato que tenía entre sus garras lo habían fabricado durante la noche.

Parpadeo confundido mientras que en su mente se formaban ideas de quien podría ser el inventor de ese curioso aparato.

Sabia que Jonshon tenia muchísima paciencia al ser el medico (y a aguantar durante tanto tiempo a Manfredi) pero su capacidad para la construcción era nefasta, Manfredi no tenia paciencia como para ponerse ha hacerlo y Skipper cojeaba del mismo pie que el oji verde dejándole solo con una sola posibilidad… ese joven herido que había venido con ellos.

Jonshon mostro una fuerte sonrisa imaginándose lo que se le pasaba por la mente del ex espía.

_ Ese joven ha hecho esto_ pregunto Eric a las aves para asegurarse de que sus deducciones habían sido correctas.

Manfredi al escucharlo se coloco sus aletas en la cintura y sonriso con un puro gesto orgulloso.

_Exactamente_ dijo el oji verde con un tono firme_ al parecer Kowalski es todo un genio para su edad y te puedo asegurar que con el tiempo podrá hacer cosas mas impresionantes y útiles no solo para la organización si no también para la humanidad.

_ Eso lo tengo seguro.

Tras decir esto el gato se quedo ligeramente pensativo, recordando las cosas que ese viejo grupo le habían explicado de el cuando lo habían acostado.

_ ¿Y decía que no sabe nada de la organización?

_ Así es_ contestaron los dos mayores a la vez.

_ Pues es muy raro que la organización pasara un talento como este por alto_ comenzó a decir el mamífero muy serio_ a no ser que sea el de ese extraño caso.

Ese trió al mamífero que había dicho eso y que ahora se encontraba muy serio.

_ Recuerdo un extraño caso que paso hace unos años aunque ya no recuerdo bien todos los detalles pero por lo poco que me acuerdo se trataba de un polluelo de pingüino realmente brillante huérfano de madre que su padre se negó a que entrara en la organización cuando fue llamado.

Los pingüinos se miraron entre ellos un poco preocupado por lo que el gato acaba de decirles.

¿Podría ser que su "padre" se negara a que su polluelo entraba a formar parte de la prestigiosa organización cuando este hecho era un honor para todos los proteginadores?

Eric en cambio había notado la preocupación que tenia sus invitados sin entender completamente el porque de esta aunque tenia una ligera idea.

_ ¿Es que ese pingüino es ese polluelo?_ les pregunto el gato intento responder a la deducción que su mente había formulado.

_ Creemos que así es_ murmuro Jonshon suavemente mirándolo atentamente_ debes de saber que a nosotros también nos extraño que la organización no se interesara en el.

_ Sabes que cuando lo encontremos se estaba defendiendo el solo de dos enormes perros_ explico el futuro líder sorprendiendo al ex espía.

_ Un momento… ¿Estaba luchando contra caninos?_ pregunto sorprendido antes de ponerse una de sus patas en el hocico pensativo_ entonces esa herida es…

_ Exactamente… fue un mordisco de esos animales_ le respondió antes de que pudiera acabar ese pensamiento mientras que recogía unos cuantos de esos pescados para comérselos.

Eric lo miro sorprendido sin saber que penas había vivido ese joven emplumado mientras que el medico tragaba rápidamente para poder unirse de nuevo a la conversación.

_ Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora_ dijo Manfredi mirando de reojo al mínimo y mostro una sonrisa_ lo importante es que si la organización ya se intereso en el puede que eso nos ayude.

_ Seguro que si_ afirmo con una sonrisa_ seguro que por eso querrán saber hasta donde será capaz de llegar.

Los pájaros miraron al mamífero antes de mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa y más porque tenían la cabezonería del joven llegaría muy lejos.

_ Estoy seguro de eso pero antes tenemos que esperar a que se pongan en contracto así que no vale la pena preocuparnos_ dijo Manfredi tranquilamente mientras agarraba una taza de café.

_ Y para eso Manfredi debe de recuperarse tanto físicamente como psíquicamente_ comento el medico mientras cogía la bandeja de pescado ante la sorpresa de los demás.

_ Oye_ gritaron indignados Manfredi y Skipper al ver lo que acaba de hacer el de ojos de miel.

_ Necesita alimentarse bien y vosotros lo vais a dejar sin alimento.

Sin decir mas se giro dispuesto a dirigirse donde el joven descansaba mientras esos dos solamente hacían gemidos al ver como se iba la comida como si fueran polluelos.

Camino rápidamente por esos pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio donde descansaba el que seria en el futuro el hombre de opciones para abrirla suavemente sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera perturbarlo aun.

En su interior estaba ese pájaro, que estaba seguro que tenía ante si un brillante futuro, con sus ojos cerrados, descansando tranquilamente después de lo que estaba seguro seria mucho tiempo sin este.

Jonshon dejo la bandeja cerca de la cama antes de colocar sus aletas alrededor de el, dispuesto a despertarlo de ese tranquilo sueño… sabia que debía descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas pero igual de importante era que se alimentara bien.

Justo después coloco sus aletas en los hombros de ese joven pingüino para moverlo y hacer que se despertara.

El joven lanzo un gemido adolorido antes de abrir sus ojos celestes de una manera un tanto cansada para mirar quien era lo estaba descansando y encontrándole con los ojos dorados del medico.

_ Buenos días_ le saludo a ese joven que se levantaba como podía completamente somnoliento_ ¿Has podido descansar bien?

_ Si_ murmuro de una manera atontada echando un vistazo a su alrededor, como si no recordase completamente donde estaba, pero cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos de golpe asustado.

Jonshon lo miro suavemente antes de pasar una aleta por la espalda del joven.

_ Tranquilo Kowalski_ le murmuro el medico haciendo que se apoyaba de nuevo en las almohadas y cojines que tenia puestos en la cama para acomodarlo_ estas a salvo recuerdas_ continuo antes de acariciarle la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos_ hoy no te momeras de la cama solo para lo que sea absolutamente necesario… debes descansar.

El futuro hombre de opciones solamente observo al pingüino con un leve sonrojo ya que estaba absolutamente desacostumbrado a ese tipo de cuidados que estaba recibiendo de ese de su propia especie.

El medico solamente lo miro para asegurarse que estaba bien, antes de recoger del suelo lo que había venido con el.

_ ¿Pescado?_ se pregunto mirando esa fuente de la comida del pingüino antes de mirar al mayor_ ¿Es para mi?

_ Si, es para ti.

Kowalski miro un momento al medico antes de comenzar a acercar su aleta tímidamente hacia allí, como si temiera que lo fuera a regañar igualmente que le hubiera dicho que era para el.

_ Vamos Kowalski, no tengas miedo_ le animo Jonshon a que animaba a agarrar una con ese tono tan suave que siempre usaba_ los he apartado solo para ti.

El joven miro al medico antes de agarrar uno de esos alimentos antes de tragárselos rápidamente.

Lanzo una sonrisa emocionada al sentir ese sabor en su boca después de algún tiempo antes de comenzar a comerse todo los pescados que habían en esa fuente mientras que el medico lo miraba tranquilamente.

Estaba agradecido que ese joven se alimentara como era debido y mas porque por como lo estaba haciendo estaba seguro que esta era su primera comida después de mucho tiempo.

El pingüino se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin importunar al herido.

_ Sabes Kowalski_ comenzó a decir el dorado mientras este acababa de comérselo todo y se echaba contra esos cogimos completamente satisfecho_ le he mostrado a los demás la invención que hiciste anoche.

Capto como Kowalski abría sus ojos asustado por lo que acaba de informarle es pingüino de ojos de ámbar.

_ Exacto y debes de saber que nos ha encantado_ oyó de pronto la voz de Skipper haciendo que se giraran atentos.

En la puerta estaban esos dos pingüinos y el gato con una sonrisa cada uno de ellos y trayendo el aparato con ellos.

_ No sabíamos que podías construir cosas tan impresionantes_ dijo Manfredi levantando su aleta mostrando la linterna plateada.

Kowalski se sonrojo de la vergüenza de lo habían dicho esos pingüinos y mas porque el mismo no creía lo que ellos insinuaban… para el no era tan maravilloso.

Manfredi en cambio se acerco a la cama del joven pájaro que habían salvado con una sonrisa, se imaginaba que para el eran las primeras personas que creían en el.

_ Kowalski, no tienes porque avergonzarte_ le murmuro el oji verde de una forma compresiva_ debes de saber que un don como el tuyo será un útil en el interior de la organización.

El de ojos celestes lo miro confundido y algo tenebroso… ¿Seria verdad lo que le estaba diciendo?

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?_ pregunto inocentemente para asegurarse.

_ Completamente, tanto en la parte del espionaje como en la milicia querían tener entre sus filas a un inventor como tu_ le explico Eric sonriente_ estaré encantado de ver hasta donde puedes llegar cuando este al cenit de tu capacidad.

El joven parpadeo aun con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas de vergüenza por lo que estaban contándole mientras que Jonshon mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

Ese joven era muy tímido pero estaba seguro que en cuanto tengo mas confianza en si mismo sorprendería a todos.

_ Eso estaría bien y mas porque podríamos ayudarlo a aprender todo lo necesario para ser un magnifico científico_ dijo Jonshon antes de mirar al pingüino que se encontraba en la cama_ Si quieres claro.

La sorpresa no tardo en llegar en le rostro del pájaro mientras asimilaba ese comentario de ellos.

No se habían reído de su capacidad inventora como todos los demás, incluso lo veían como algo útil y estaban dispuesto si el aceptaba en ayudarlo a mejorar.

Kowalski sintió como algo caliente amenazaba por salir de sus ojos, lagrimas de emoción para liberarse de todo ese dolor que tenia en su alma… por fin después de todo lo que había vivido encontraba a gente que lo respetaban tal y como era.

Jonshon lo miro preocupado por el hecho que ese maltratado pájaro se encontrara llorando.

_ ¿Kowalski?_ murmuro el medico antes de ponerle la aleta en el hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo y sin continuar sin entender el verdadera porque de su llanto pensándose que era porque se había asustado.

El futuro científico se giro hacia donde estaba el medico con su rostro lleno de lagrimas antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

Los ojos dorados del medico se abrieron por ver la primera sonrisa del pájaro y mas porque después de verlo llorar era lo que menos esperaba ver.

_ Si… quiero hacerlo_ murmuro Kowalski emocionado por la ayuda que le estaban ofreciendo y que llegaría a aparecer el científico que todo el mundo conoce.

Continuara…


End file.
